Pulang
by exoblackpepper
Summary: Pada masa lalu Jongin adalah lelaki pejuang pribumi nusantara, dan Kyungsoo adalah anak perempuan dari jenderal penjajah. Mereka saling mencintai tapi terhalang takdir. Jongin berjanji akan terlahir dan terlahir kembali demi bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Namun takdir berkata lain, Jongin dan Kyungsoo terlahir kembali di abad 21. Sialnya, mereka terlahir sebagai sesama lelaki / KAISOO
1. 1 dari 2

Ada alasan di balik kelahiran kita.

Kita lahir di dunia bukan karena kebetulan semata.

Seperti lingkaran setan, siapa diri kita saat ini adalah buah dari masa lalu kita.

Yang dulu terus membenci, kini masih membenci.

Demikian pula sebaliknya,

Yang dulu terus mencinta, sampai kini masih mencinta.

.

* * *

.

 **Pulang**

 _Kai x Kyungsoo  
_

Romance, Reincarnation!AU, school-life!AU

2 chaptered one-shot

.

.

* * *

.

BAGIAN PERTAMA

.

 **1943, Pelabuhan Batavia**

Ribuan orang berhamburan turun dari kapal yang baunya memuakkan itu; campuran bau keringat, amis, anyir, kotoran hewan. Kapal-kapal terparkir rapi di sisi pelabuhan, kapal satu berisi senjata baru, kapal dua berisi bahan pangan dan tekstil yang menjaga roda ekonomi kota besar ini tetap berputar, kapal tiga hingga lima berisi manusia dari berbagai daerah dan latar belakang, kapal enam berisi tentara dan mayat.

Aku keluar dari kapal enam bersama dua unit senapan Arisaka tipe 44 yang diselipkan di sisi kiri kanan tubuh, lalu sengaja menghempaskan diriku ke jalanan setelah diangkut paksa oleh tentara Jepang dan dimasukkan ke dalam truk besar berisi setumpuk raga tanpa jiwa yang nantinya akan entah diapakan. Tanpa ketahuan, aku menggelinding dan bersembunyi di balik tumpukan karung yang ditumpuk di samping sebuah kedai makanan. Setidaknya, usahaku berpura-pura menjadi mayat tidak sia-sia.

Aku hanyalah pria muda yang sudah berkecimpung dalam dunia serang-menyerang sejak menginjak usia dua puluh.

Pejuang, mereka bilang.

Petaruh nyawa, aku lebih setuju.

Aku dan seluruh penduduk senasib mengira penderitaan kami sudah berakhir. Belanda hengkang dari tanah air, tentu kami senang bukan kepalang. Tidak ada lagi kerja paksa, tidak ada lagi pertumpahan darah, tidak ada lagi iblis yang menjelma menjadi manusia.

Nyatanya, kami salah besar.

Kami kira 'saudara tua' ini hanya berkunjung dan berniat membantu mempersiapkan kemerdekaan mereka. Kedatangan mereka memberi harapan baru bagi kami yang saat itu telah menaruh kebencian terhadap Belanda.

Lugu sekali. Hanya berawal dari perjanjian-perjanjian manis, kami lagi-lagi dimanfaatkan. Kekuatan raga kami diperas habis-habisan, hingga jiwa kami juga ikut diremas perlahan. Tak heran banyak pekerja yang gila, tak heran banyak wanita yang tubuhnya tak lagi mulus. Anak-anak di bawah umur dijadikan pengangkat bahan bangunan dan senjata, diajarkan untuk membunuh sembari didoktrin untuk terus membela Nippon.

Kami menjadi teman mereka. Tidak, teman terlalu terdengar manis. Kami menjadi budak mereka.

Bayangkan hidup bersama para iblis itu selama satu tahun saja. Bayangkan kehilangan harta, keluarga, kewarasan, bahkan nyawa. Dan kami menjalani kehidupan penuh siksa itu di tanah air kami sendiri. Indonesia berubah menjadi neraka.

Tak ada yang bisa kami lakukan selain menurut kepada mereka. Saat aku berusia sepuluh, aku sudah menjadi pelayan pengantar minuman di tempat prostitusi tentara Belanda, menyaksikan betapa menjijikkannya sekumpulan manusia yang bersumpah bertarung demi negara namun melecehkan tubuh wanita pribumi, kaum kami yang mereka sebut saat itu. Aku merasa diriku agak lebih beruntung ketimbang teman-temanku yang entah dijadikan apa oleh mereka. Lalu aku bertemu dengan seorang pria pribumi yang ternyata adalah seorang nelayan yang bekerja untuk Belanda. Dia bilang aku pantas menerima pekerjaan yang lebih baik, jadi dia membawaku mengarungi lautan.

Aku tak lagi hidup diombang-ambing antara bertahan atau menyerah hingga aku menginjak 14 tahun dan memutuskan untuk hidup sebagai seorang nelayan bersama pria yang kini telah menjadi ayah angkat. Kami berlayar setidaknya setengah dekade lebih sebagai penyusup untuk menjual sekaligus mengonsumsi sendiri hasil tangkapan laut demi keberlangsungan hidup. Dan selama itu pula, kami selalu lolos dari tentara Belanda yang dipuji ketat dalam pengawasan. Aku sempat menertawakan mereka, wajah dan tingkah mereka ketika mengonsumsi setengah bungkus obat-obatan bubuk yang dicampur dengan minuman alkohol senyawa etana kadar tinggi, tidak tahu apakah itu masih layak dikonsumsi. Mereka lebih mirip tentara murahan yang memiliki nama serta jabatan atas kekuasaan yang sudah lama dimiliki oleh atasannya. Untuk apa penindasan terhadap yang sudah tertindas?

Hingga pada satu waktu, kami berlayar selama kurang lebih tujuh hari dan perjalanan itu berakhir dalam penyaksian singkat ketika penyelamat hidupku ditembak mati tepat di kepalanya. Pada awalnya aku dan teman-teman ayah yang lain tidak menyadari keberadaan beberapa orang di pelabuhan dengan seragam tentara yang tidak familiar. Ayah melihatnya dengan jeli dua ratus meter sebelum berlabuh.

"Pergi yang jauh." katanya lirih. Aku tidak mengerti bahkan setelah ia mendorong tubuhku jatuh ke lautan dan aku hanya berenang ke tepi tenggara mengikuti naluri.

Lalu semuanya terjadi sangat cepat, di depan mata kepalaku sendiri. Tanpa peringatan, tanpa ancaman, yang kulihat terakhir kali adalah mayat yang tergeletak di tengah jalan, menunggu ombak membawanya pergi jauh. Aku marah besar, aku ingin berteriak. Tapi jika aku melakukannya dan keluar dari tempat persembunyianku... akulah yang selanjutnya akan mati. Aku membiarkan air mata mengalir sederas hujan yang turun membasahi tubuh yang kini tak bernyawa itu. Aku menyaksikan bagaimana mereka menghabisi seluruh nyawa yang tidak berjalan satu arah lurus sesuai yang diperintahkan.

Sejak saat itulah kebencianku bangkit dan terus bertumbuh terhadap Nippon. Aku berlari sekencang mungkin dan bersembunyi di mana pun yang aku bisa. Hingga suatu hari aku tak sengaja bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang tengah mempersiapkan senjata hasil curian dan bambu runcing. Ketika tidak ada lagi alasan untuk berpegang dan bertahan, ada harapan baru yang datang menghampiri, bermimpi bahwa aku juga bisa mengakhiri ini semua. Jikalau itu adalah angan yang terlalu jauh, maka biarkan diriku membalaskan dendam atas nama keluarga dan teman-teman. Aku ditarik menjadi pasukan untuk membela tanah air, sampai detik ini pun masih.

.

* * *

.

"Komandan."

Seorang pria berbaju hijau tua lusuh menoleh, tangannya masih ia genggam di balik punggung. Hanya dengan tolehan saja, kharisma pria ini langsung bisa membuat orang sungkan untuk berbicara lancang. Tatapannya tenang namun juga tersirat sesuatu yang misterius dan rumit di balik netranya.

"Apa aku mengganggu waktu tenangmu?"

Ia menggeleng, "Duduklah. Kau tahu kau tidak pernah kuanggap sebagai pengganggu, Kinan."

Pria yang namanya dipanggil pun duduk di muka meja coklat tua yang dibebani oleh tumpukan kertas dan peta. "Panggil saja aku Kai seperti biasa. Tumben sekali memanggil nama lahirku." kekehnya di ujung kalimat seraya merogoh sesuatu dari kantung celana. "Ah, sial. Aku lupa membawanya."

"Ini?" Sang komandan mengulurkan sebatang rokok dan otomatis membuat kedua ujung bibir pria bernama panggilan Kai itu naik.

Ia mengapit batang nikotin di belah bibir lalu menyalakan ujungnya. Satu hirupan dalam-dalam, lalu ia embuskan ke atas, membiarkan bias lampu remang yang terpancar di tengah ruangan mengaburkan asap yang membumbung keluar.

"Hanya aku yang selamat dari Borneo. Iblis-iblis persetan itu memiliki senjata baru yang bisa menghabisi kita dalam sekali tembak." Kai memejamkan mata, tak mampu menahan dirinya untuk tidak membayangkan apa yang baru saja ia lalui kemarin di pulau seberang. Beberapa teman barunya mati saat berjuang, seharusnya ia sudah biasa dengan itu semua.

"Sepertinya kau masih disayang oleh Yang Maha Kuasa," kekeh sang komandan di ujung kalimat. "Untung saja dulu aku mencegahmu mencabut nyawamu sendiri."

"Komandan—"

"Ssh. Jika hanya ada kita berdua, panggil saja aku seperti kakakmu sendiri, Kai."

Kai menghabiskan hisapan terakhir lintingan rokoknya sebelum memadamkan apinya ke dalam asbak. "Entahlah. Itu akan terdengar aneh. Kurasa tidak ada panggilan lain yang cocok selain Komandan. Lagipula itu juga sebuah gelar."

Benar, sebuah gelar yang hanya pantas disandang oleh seseorang dengan keberanian sebesar Sugih. Tidak hanya itu, pria yang berusia delapan tahun lebih tua dari Kai telah melatih banyak pasukan berani mati untuk melakukan pencurian amunisi dan senjata tembak sekaligus bahan peledak milik Nippon. Mereka tidak melakukan penyerangan, mereka bertahan hidup hingga waktu yang tepat untuk menghancurkan Nippon.

Alasan Sugih melakukan ini semua tidak berbeda jauh dengan kebanyakan pribumi yang hidupnya ditindas, direbut, diinjak-injak oleh Nippon bermulut manis yang penuh kebusukan. Ia adalah anak dari seorang pribumi penjaga depo bahan peledak. Tidak yakin pasti mengapa Nippon mempercayai bangsa lain selain bangsanya untuk menjaga barang yang mereka anggap sebagai harta karun. Namun enam bulan belakangan ini Sugih mengerti bahwa itu merupakan taktikdevide et impera, salah satu taktik mereka untuk memecah belah masyarakat yang lugu mengatasnamakan pribumi yang berkhianat. Padahal, ancaman yang mereka berikan tidak kira-kira. Tidak main-main, ayahnya dibunuh karena lalai dalam menghitung bahan peledak dan ibunya dijadikan wanita penghibur pribadi oleh salah satu kapten Nippon di Palembang.

Mulai dari saat itu, berbekal sedikit informasi yang dibocorkan ayahnya beberapa kali ia pulang ke rumah yang bahkan dikawal oleh dua tentara Nippon dan satu lagi teman pribumi yang bernasib sama, Sugih mulai mengerti strategi yang mungkin digunakan oleh Nippon agar pribumi terlepas dari cengkraman penjajahan.

.

* * *

.

Pada percobaan keduanya, Kai lagi-lagi bertaruh nyawa dalam misi pencurian mainan-mainan Nippon yang terletak di pusat Batavia, sebuah tempat di mana fitnah atas pengkhiatan sebagian pribumi yang dianggap mengancam pasukan penjajahan berlangsung. Seluruh pasukan Dai Nippon dengan keahlian bertarung tingkat tinggi bertugas untuk menjaga ketat wilayah, berjaga apabila terjadi penyerangan massa secara besar-besaran oleh orang-orang seperti Kai.

Setelah mempersiapkan segala hal untuk melancarkan misi tersebut, termasuk penyamaran dan senjata cadangan, mereka menyelinap masuk dari atas atap ringkih yang lempengan besinya terlapis bercak kuning tanda rapuh, suaranya berdecit dan lempengan itu nyaris beradu satu sama lain jika Daidancho, rekan satu timnya tidak segera menahan benda itu dengan sarung tangan yang dikenakan olehnya.

Strategi kali ini adalah Kai akan turun, tiga di antaranya akan membuat sedikit suara dari luar untuk mengundang perhatian pasukan penjaga dan Daidancho akan berada di atas siap untuk menarik jika sasaran telah berhasil didapatkan. Kali ini mereka mengincar Mauser Kav Kaliber 7.9 mm, anak kesayangan anggota KNIL yang berhasil dicuri oleh Nippon untuk melatih tentara militernya.

Ia mendapatkan senjatanya yang terletak di dalam kotak hijau setelah beberapa kali rasanya ingin menembak simpul tali tambang yang mengikat kuat, belum lagi kain penutup yang dipaku dan tidak boleh sampai sobek karena suaranya akan menggema di seluruh ruangan.

Daidancho melihat bayangan seseorang di balik pintu, spontan menarik tali yang ditarik oleh Kai. Yang diberikan aba-aba hanya mengikat senapan sehingga bisa ditarik ke atas sementara dirinya masih tertinggal di bawah.

"Pshh!"

Ia tidak mendengarkan, sibuk mengagumi mainan curian yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi milik mereka apabila suara tembakan tidak berdengung di seluruh sudut dan ia tidak mampu mengambil yang lain lagi karena harus segera pergi dari tempat itu atau mereka semua akan habis.

Tentara Jepang berhamburan masuk ke dalam ruangan pasca suara tembakan dan suara lantang penuh amarah dikumandangkan oleh komandan tanda perintah untuk membunuh siapapun yang berani lancang mencuri barang mereka. Dan yang lalai, dihukum mati karena dianggap memalukan nama Nippon.

Tidak ada satu pun dari tentara Nippon yang menemukan jejak penyusup yang mencuri salah satu senjata mereka. Kai berlari ke arah selatan, Daidancho ke arah Timur, dua yang lainnya ke arah utara, dan yang satunya lagi menghilang setelah mengikuti Kai dari belakang. Mereka melepas kain hitam yang tadi digunakan sebagai bentuk penyamaran sebelum kembali menyamar sebagai warga biasa dengan pakaian lusuh dan kumal.

Celakanya, Kai akan dicurigai.

Ia terus berlari tanpa arah secepat mungkin yang ia bisa. Peluh berubah dingin, bibir pucat pasi, Kai terus menggigit bibir menahan rasa perih menggerogoti seluruh tubuh. Tidak peduli seberapa darah yang telah mengucur keluar dari perut bagian kiri, ia hanya tidak bisa berhenti sekarang. Tidak hingga dendamnya terbalaskan atau setidaknya ia pantas mati untuk perjuangan yang lebih besar melawan cengkeraman Nippon dan atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan terhadap hidupnya.

Ia harus hidup. Ia harus hidup.

Ia terus membatin hal yang sama berulang kali seperti sebuah mantra hingga kesadaran terakhir membuatnya merasakan kehadiran sepasang tangan menahan tubuh lunglai yang hampir terempas jatuh ke aspal, tidak yakin apakah ia hanya berdelusi atau matanya menangkap residivis pemilik obsidian kecil selengkung sabit.

.

* * *

.

Tidak ada yang bisa diajak berbincang di tanah tandus berpeluh yang tidak pasti milik siapa. Dari luar langit membentang lapang mengundang tengadah kepala mengintip bintang-bintang yang sudah lama tanggal. Bagaikan burung yang ingin terbang menjauhi mata peluru para pemburu, seperti itulah kehidupannya sekarang.

Hiina tidak pernah mengerti mengapa sebagian orang mampu menciptakan kehidupannya sendiri dan merasa berbahagia, sementara segelintir yang lainnya, tidak pernah memiliki pilihan, kehidupan mereka seakan hanyalah narasi tragis tentang penderitaan, pilihan buruk, nasib buruk. Dan mengapa, orang seperti dirinya, tidak mampu melakukan apapun terhadap kekacauan dunia yang terus terjadi tatkala langit dan bumi direnggut untuk berada dalam sebuah genggaman.

Tidakkah itu semua adil? Mengapa ini menjadi adil ketika kehidupan tidak berbeda jauh dari neraka yang penuh dengan penyiksaan, penganiayaan, dan suara gemuruh mesiu bercampur tangisan manusia tidak berdaya meminta pertolongan atas langit yang terkuasai. Tidak ada pagi yang damai, tidak akan pernah ada senja yang jingga.

Ia tidak pernah meminta untuk terlahir seperti ini. Dan ini juga bukan sepenuhnya menjadi kesalahannya. Namun jika ia mati tanpa berbuat apa-apa, mungkin akan menjadi kesalahannya.

Hiina, putri Jenderal Oshiro, pemimpin pasukan di wilayah Batavia namun memiliki kebiasaan berjelajah, tidak menyukai monoton, memperhatikan apa lagi akibat yang disebabkan oleh suara gemuruh senapan di pukul dua malam.

Ia berjinjit untuk menyelinap keluar dari kamar kecil sebuah kedai kopi dari jendela yang menghadap ke arah berlawanan dari penjagaan beberapa pria bertubuh besar utusan Jenderal. Hiina berjalan mengendap-endap setelah melepas alas kaki yang terbuat dari balok kayu ringan yang diasah sedemikian rupa. Walaupun demikian, Hiina bukan seorang anak jenderal yang tidak memiliki bercak luka sedikit pun di tubuhnya. Kakinya penuh lecet, sebuah tanda bahwa ia tidak hanya menggunakan alas kaki untuk berjalan tetapi juga berlari.

Ia setengah berlari seraya mengangkat potongan kain yang menjuntai sedikit melebihi pergelangan kakinya.

"Tsk. Mengapa harus serumit ini!" keluhnya seraya mengendap begitu ada beberapa tentara yang berjaga di sudut gang. Dengan mudah, ia mampu bersembunyi di balik tembok-tembok rumah satu dengan yang lainnya akibat dari perawakannya yang mungil, menghindari para penjaganya.

Hiina pikir ia aman di sini, hingga sebuah figur setengah membungkuk berjalan ke arahnya sambil meringis dan di detik berikutnya ia jatuh ketika sepasang lengan Hiina memapahnya kuat.

"Hei, kau mabuk?"

Hiina terbelalak, nyaris melepas dan membiarkan tubuh itu tersungkur sebelum dengan sigap mendudukkannya ketika ia merasa telapak tangannya basah dengan tekstur aneh.

Dengan sisa-sisa cercah cahaya menerangi mereka, Hiina baru menyadari bahwa pria itu terluka cukup parah.

Hiina beberapa kali menepuk pipinya namun tidak ada reaksi. Berpikir bahwa pria itu tidak sadarkan diri, Hiina menanggalkan pakaiannya dan menggunakan tali pada _hakama_ -nya untuk mengikat bagian luka yang masih mengeluarkan tetes darah. Kemudian ia membersihkan bercak darah untuk menghapus kecurigaan terhadap orang-orang sekitar.

Beruntung, sebuah motel terletak hanya beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berada sekarang dan Hiina memapah pria itu dengan posisi berhadapan agar tidak ada yang menaruh curiga setelah mengenakan kembali _hakama_ -nya, namun dibiarkan terbuka sebagai alasan untuk mendapatkan ruangan kosong.

"Ia sedang mabuk. Bisakah kami memiliki kamar?"

Dengan parasnya yang familiar, kulit seputih susu, mata sipit dan hidung yang lancip, Hiina dengan mudah mendapatkan yang ia inginkan. Mereka akan berpikir bahwa Hiina adalah salah satu wanita Nippon yang menjadi bagian penting dari penjajahan ini mengingat bahwa tidak semua kaum hawa seperti dirinya diijinkan berkeliaran pada malam hari pukul tujuh waktu setempat. Dengan demikian, ia bisa dengan mudah untuk membuat orang menduga bahwa gadis itu akan memberikan pelayanan istimewa untuk tamunya.

"Bertahanlah sedikit."

Hiina membaringkannya di ranjang, tidak yakin apa yang harus ia lakukan namun dirinya melepas lapisan luar pakaiannya untuk menghangatkan pria yang belum sadarkan diri.

Hiina duduk tepat di sisi ranjang seraya menatapnya dengan seksama seolah mempelajari setiap lekuk wajah, peluh yang bertengger di ujung surai, napas singkat yang lemah. Belum pernah ia memperhatikan wajah seseorang sedekat ini di bawah spektrum lampu jingga yang hanya menerangi ruangan kecil tempat mereka berada sekarang. Kulitnya bukan yang pantas untuk dikagumi, penuh dengan bekas luka yang telah menutup rapat dan debu di sepanjang urat nadi yang menonjol. Gadis itu bergeser lebih dekat, memperhatikan surai hitam pekat miliknya yang berbeda dengan pria sebangsanya yang memiliki campuran coklat mengkilap.

Jika ada hal yang lebih gelap dari malam ini, maka itulah bola mata Kai yang menangkap sosok musuh di depan wajahnya.

Ia mengerjap dan meringis, menatap gadis itu dengan alis yang bertautan, emosi memenuhi manik dan rasa geram mengisi rongga dada. Dengan rahang yang mengkaku, Kai mengesampingkan rasa perih yang menusuk seluruh bagian tubuh dan hal terakhir yang mampu dilakukan adalah melarikan diri.

Hiina tidak berbuat apa pun, yang ditangkap oleh telinganya adalah ketika pria itu mengatakan, "Nippon sialan."

.

* * *

.

"Kai!"

Sebuah suara refleks memanggilnya menyebabkan beberapa orang berlarian untuk memapah yang terluka. Raut wajah mereka panik, yang terluka masih mampu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis seolah menyampaikan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Di mana yang lain? Sigit? Daidancho?"

"Mereka ada di dalam, bertahanlah."

"Kinan!"

Kali ini suara yang familiar terdengar menggema, yang dipanggil masih mengukir senyum begitu Sugih berlarian ke arahnya seraya menggunting kain yang membalut luka dan mengeluarkan proyektil kecil dari dalam.

"Kurasa aku hampir mati, Komandan."

Pria yang lebih tua menghiraukan gurauannya, "Beruntung tidak tertembak tulang rusuk. Mungkin kau tidak akan selamat jika itu terjadi."

"Mungkin karena ini semua belum selesai." ucapnya seolah mengingatkan.

"Diamlah dan beristirahat."

Pria itu beranjak disusul dengan beberapa orang untuk memastikan pintu tertutup rapat dan terkunci. Kai berbaring di sana seorang diri mencoba untuk bernapas senyaman mungkin setelah apa yang terjadi. Ia mengingat ulang percobaan keduanya, nyaris gagal dan membahayakan bukan hanya nyawanya, namun seluruh orang di negeri ini. Ia tidak mampu membayangkan apa yang akan Nippon lakukan jika mereka ketahuan dalam penyerangan tersebut. Mungkin bukan hanya baku tembak satu sama lain, namun anak kecil, orangtua, serta wanita pribumi yang tidak bersalah juga ikut menjadi korban.

Bagaimana jika seseorang melaporkannya. Tidak berani membayangkannya, Kai mengatupkan kelopak mata ingin mengusir rasa takut yang terus merangkak naik memenuhi dada serta pikiran, perlahan namun pasti, menggerogoti jiwanya yang masih terasa gundah setelah pertemuan itu.

Kisah lama mengatakan bahwa semua hal terjadi karena takdir yang tidak pernah diminta, dan Kai tidak pernah tahu apa yang telah dipersiapkan untuknya di waktu yang akan datang. Tangannya mengepal, berusaha untuk mengabaikan ketakutan atau mengumpulkan keberanian karena ia tidak tahu apakah siang esok langit akan baik-baik saja atau badai datang menyerang sekali lagi. Ia tidak tahu apakah semua akan berakhir sama dan terlahir kembali pada dunia yang tidak pernah adil bagi kehidupan sebagian orang. Ia merasa lelah untuk pertarungan yang bahkan belum dimulai. Ia merasa ingin berhenti dan marah. Namun tidak ada satu hal pun yang bisa dilakukan. Takdirnya adalah menjadi pejuang untuk membebaskan negeri ini dari keserakahan orang yang tak pernah akan selesai, sekalipun jika harus mengorbankan satu kehidupannya.

Ia bertekad untuk menyelesaikan semuanya dalam satu waktu dan berharap tidak ada lagi pertarungan yang harus dijalankan demi pembelaan semata, demi nama keluarga, demi rasa dendam yang terus mengendap.

.

* * *

.

Pada Februari 1944, misi ketiga kembali dilaksanakan. Beberapa pasukan bersiap dengan senjata dan strategi untuk membobol celah-celah depot senjata.

"Aku ikut." katanya dengan lantang, siap dengan senjatanya walau bagian perut masih dibalut kain kasa.

Mereka yang berdiri di ujung pintu menoleh ke arah belakang, bukan memperhatikan Kai, namun seseorang yang lain di belakang, memberikan postur sigap dan penghormatan untuk Sugih yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Kau tetap di sini." Ia berjalan melewati Kai.

"Berhati-hatilah." Sugih menepuk punggung pasukannya memberikan separuh keberaniannya. Tatapannya tegas namun selalu tersirat ketakutan jauh di dalam hatinya. "Kembalilah dengan selamat."

"Siap, Komandan."

Kai masih tercengang di tempatnya, bahkan ketika pria yang lebih tua telah berbalik dan menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat. "Lukamu belum pulih. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan pejuang terbaikku."

Jadi ia mengembuskan napas berat dan berjalan menuju arah pintu. Langkahnya membawanya pada sebuah tempat di mana tidak ada satu orang pun berada di sana, sebuah lapangan luas yang berada di bawah langit yang terbentang luas membiarkan bintang-bintang melakukan pekerjaan mereka, bersinar dan memberikan harapan. Ia duduk di sana sebelum akhirnya berbaring di atas hempasan rumput membiarkan rasa dingin menyelinap masuk dan merayap melalui pori-pori. Kai bersandar dengan nyaman.

Hiina di sisi lain kembali melancarkan percobaan menyelinapnya yang kesekian kali agar dapat melewati tembok-tembok pembatas yang melarangnya untuk menyentuh dunia luar, sekalipun hanya untuk menikmati gelas kopi hangat di atas dunia yang nyaris luluh lantak menunggu penyelamatan dari langit pada tangan-tangan yang kotor, tidak berdaya.

Ia mengendap keluar, menemukan dirinya pergi sedikit lebih jauh dari biasanya dengan berjalan kaki tanpa pakaian yang mencolok maupun alas kaki penyebab suara riuh ketika beradu dengan aspal. Dalam kepalan tangannya, ia membawa seekor burung pipit dalam sangkar untuk dilepaskan di tanah lapang nan luas yang berhasil ditangkap oleh netra. Ia melemparkan mahkluk tersebut ke arah atas agar ia mampu terbang.

Hiina menghela napas lega yang panjang seraya pandangannya tertuju pada kepakan sayap burung yang kian menjauh hingga tidak mampu ditangkap oleh kedua netranya. Setidaknya satu nyawa telah terbebas. Ia membayangkan ketika burung tersebut akan bertemu dengan kawanannya, duduk di pucuk-pucuk pepohonan dan rerumputan, menunggu pagi yang sekali lagi pecah memberikan satu lagi harapan di hari yang sama.

Kala itu udara agak sedikit lembab. Lapangan-lapangan yang masih tersisa di Batavia menyeruakkan aroma tanah basa selepas hujan akibat wilayah khatulistiwa tengah dilanda musim hujan yang akan segera berakhir. Tidak menyia-nyiakan waktunya, Hiina berjalan ke arah timur ketika kedua maniknya menangkap residivis satu orang tengah berbaring tenang di sana.

Gadis itu memiliki kebiasaan untuk memperhatikan sesuatu pada jarak dekat dan intens. Dan ia juga memiliki kelebihan dalam mengendap, menyelinap, apapun itu jika harus dilakukan dalam keadaan hening, sehingga tidak ada satu pun orang yang akan sadar akan kehadirannya apabila pria di hadapannya tidak merasa aneh dengan deru napas hangat terasa begitu dekat menerpa wajahnya.

Baru saja kelopak matanya terbuka, hendak berlari dan menghilang, jemari-jemari Hiina dengan sigap menangkap pergelangannya dan mencengkram sedikit terlalu kuat namun masih tertarik akibat kekuatan pria yang tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Tunggu, tunggu sebentar."

Kai tidak dapat melihat fitur wajahnya dengan jelas, namun getar suara yang lembut tengah memohon.

Ia berhenti, memperhatikan bayangan hitam yang kini tampak merendah karena Kai memutuskan untuk duduk, namun masih waspada.

Perlahan, ketika Kai memicingkan matanya untuk memperhatikan lebih jelas, gadis itu tidak tampak asing baginya. Ia belum mengingat sepenuhnya, namun gadis itu sangat seperti pernah ditemuinya di suatu tempat.

"Hiina. Namaku Hiina." Tangannya terulur untuk berkenalan, senyumnya merekah, Hiina mencoba untuk terlihat seramah mungkin karena air wajah pria di hadapannya tidak terlihat menyenangkan. Ia berharap pria itu akan menyambut tangannya karena seperti itulah ia diajarkan sedikit mengenai cara perkenalan penduduk pribumi oleh beberapa tentara.

"Kau Nippon, kan."

"Bagaimana lukamu?"

Kai terhenyak ketika pertanyaan barusan meluncur bebas begitu saja tanpa aba-aba. Ia menorehkan pandangan pada gadis di sampingnya yang tengah menarik kedua ujung bibir di bawah pantulan cahaya bintang dan bulan. Ekspresinya membeku bersama kata-kata di ujung bibir.

Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, ia mengalihkan pandangan lurus dan rahangnya mengkaku.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa saat. Hiina duduk memeluk lutut setelah diabaikan untuk yang ketiga kalinya oleh pria pribumi yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya. Sementara Kai memposisikan kedua lengan bertumpu pada lutut yang ditekuk, menghiraukan apa pun yang mencoba mengusik pikirannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang benar-benar manusia takutkan? Kematian atau ketidak bebasan?"

Seketika pertanyaan itu membuatnya tertegun, membeku dan merasakan napasnya menjeda di beberapa detak jantung. Kai mengeratkan rahangnya, tidak mengerti akan apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis yang menjadi anak dari musuh terbesarnya.

"Ketidak bebasan yang berujung kematian atau kematian yang sia-sia?"

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentang kebebasan." Suaranya getir di dalam rasa dendam yang tebal.

Gadis itu menyulam senyum seraya mengangguk, menarik sebuah napas panjang. "Kematian yang sia-sia. Kematian adalah akhir dari segalanya dan kita tidak pernah tahu apakah kehidupan setelah ini masih ada. Jika ada, maka kita juga tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Manusia hanya ingin merasa bermakna dan berharga dalam hidup, namun kadang-kadang terbutakan oleh keserakahan dan kecerobohan."

"Aku juga tahu bahwa setiap cara orang merasa bermakna dan berharga selalu berbeda-beda. Dan di sanalah ketika keserakahan mengambil alih, tidak peduli jika caranya harus menyakiti orang lain, ia akan terus melanjutkannya."

Hiina menunduk, sesungguhnya tidak berani menatap air wajah pria di sampingnya karena ia yakin ia tidak memiliki hak untuk mengatakan apapun setelah semua yang bangsanya lakukan terhadap pribumi. Tapi Kai memilih bergeming untuk mendengarkan walaupun hatinya berkecamuk untuk marah dan berteriak, menguapkan semua dendam yang senantiasa mencekik dadanya di setiap waktu.

"Aku menyesali semua yang terjadi."

Kai hendak mempertanyakan apakah hanya itu yang berada di pikirannya setelah setiap nyawa dibunuh tanpa alasan seakan tidak ada hidup yang lebih berarti selain menjadi Nippon.

Hiina melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Yang menindaslah yang takut tertindas. Dan yang ditindas sesungguhnya memiliki hak untuk memberontak ketika keadilan telah dilupakan dari muka bumi."

Kai membeku di tempatnya, bahkan untuk napas saja terasa berat. Kalimat demi kalimat kian berputar di ujung kepalanya yang ingin meledak. Hatinya terbakar, namun tidak ada api di sana. Yang ada hanya emosi yang menikam, geram yang menyulut dan serpihan amarah yang sekarang menjadi lebih masuk akal. Jika gadis itu sama seperti yang lainnya, maka ia mungkin sudah terbunuh sekarang. Jika Hiina merupakan bagian dari mereka, Kai tidak akan akan lagi memiliki kesempatan untuk mengetahui apa yang benar-benar bermakna dalam hidupnya.

Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa ia mampu bertahan sejauh ini untuk melakukan apa yang selama ini menurutnya berarti. Semua misi-misi tersebut, tentara-tentara yang pergi untuk pengkhianatan, orang-orang awam yang mati sia-sia. Waktu begitu singkat namun penyiksaan bertahan sangat lama. Mungkin sebagian orang tahu apa yang tengah mereka perjuangkan, tetapi sebagian lainnya, termasuk dirinya, tidak yakin.

Ia tahu dirinya marah, ingin menyudahi segala kepedihan yang dialami masyarakat selama berabad-abad dari kisah-kisah kuno yang disampaikan, namun masing-masing dari mereka memiliki kenangan yang menyangkut di balik jendela kamar, yang menyorongkan suasana sendu menunggu pengorbanan yang bermakna. Lantas mengapa rasa dendam terasa begitu besar hingga ia telah melupakan sepotong kecil dari hakikat kehidupan itu sendiri, yang mana baik dan buruk akan terus berganti.

Kai mempertanyakan apakah ini semua adalah rasa dendam atau ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang sesungguhnya diinginkan? Jika manusia sangat berarti baginya mengapa harus selalu ia yang berjuang?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu menohok hatinya hingga napasnya tercekat. Kedua pelupuk yang lelah terpejam rapat menahan beban yang menghujam benaknya berkali-kali. Pikirannya tidak sudi untuk membuka ruang bagi siapapun bangsanya tatkala hati telah terketuk dan pemilik tak sanggup mengelak karena takdir telah tergores ke dalam garis lurus yang mereka bilang kebetulan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih telah menolongku." Ia menyulam senyum di ujung kalimat.

Mereka bilang ketulusan tidak dapat ditutup oleh kabut dari hati yang telah karam. Kai belum mengerti, namun ia bisa merasakannya dari pantulan cahaya di kedua bola mata secoklat warna kayu manis itu.

"Untuk melanjutkan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan."

"Apakah kau tidak dilarang melakukan itu?"

Pria itu mengetahui jawaban mutlak yang akan diberikan, namun ia tidak ingin percaya pada apa yang pikirannya telah katakan.

"Apa?"

"Penyelamatan terhadap pribumi."

"Aku tidak melakukan pengkhianatan. Aku melakukan apa yang dilupakan oleh banyak orang."

Dan sekali lagi kalimatnya bagaikan jarum yang menusuk ujung ruas-ruas jantung niscaya mereka tertawa pelan akan sebagian orang yang menganggap bahwa itu adalah lelucon yang terselip diantara derita.

"Jika burung-burung dilambangkan dengan kebebasan, mengapa mereka selalu terkungkung dalam sangkar?"

Keduanya mengulum senyuman tipis setelah kalimat itu lolos sebagai penutup malam yang menjelma menjadi kesedihan untuk dipadamkan. Kemurungan berkelebat namun kebahagiaan setidaknya harus merangkak di dinding melindap, beranda pemberhentian, atau bentangan lapangan luas untuk menyadari bahwa langit masih begitu luas dan mereka belum siap menjelajahi semuanya.

Jika ada yang bertanya apakah dunia berjuang sendirian untuk mempersatukan jiwa-jiwa lewat sebuah takdir, terkadang, beberapa hal terlalu aneh dan terlalu kuat untuk menjadi sebuah kebetulan.

Sebelumnya, ia pikir bahwa di kehidupannya ini, setiap hari adalah api, yang panas, membakar, menyakiti, dan menghasilkan air mata, keringat, dan luka. Ia pikir ia bisa mengatasi segala sesuatu sendiri. Jalan hidup seorang pejuang harus ditempuh sendirian tanpa bantuan orang lain namun mereka lupa bahwa terkadang hal itu bisa menjadi jalan yang membuatnya jatuh ke jurang. Kai lupa bahwa angin masih berembus ke arah barat niscaya ia menangis terlalu banyak dan meninggalkan bulir air mata di pucuk dedaunan.

Kadang kala, hujan turun membasahi bumi dengan beberapa alasan, selain untuk membersihkan abu mesiu yang tertinggal di udara, ia juga datang bersama harapan bagi beberapa orang ketika mereka melewatkan momen ekor bintang menyeberang horizon langit dan menyulam doa. Maka, mereka telah menjadi salah satu dari orang-orang tersebut yang memiliki keberuntungan diantara garis-garis takdir yang kejam, yang disangka akan terus menarik mereka ke batas kehidupan.

Kinan dan Hiina, sepasang manusia yang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu pada waktu yang salah, pada tempat yang tidak tepat. Mereka bilang nasib buruk, sesungguhnya ini adalah sebuah awal untuk memulai, menjadikannya sebuah alasan yang kelak menjadi izin bagi Hiina untuk membutuhkan Kinan. Hiina telah berharap Kinan akan mengingatnya sekali lagi di satu kehidupan berikutnya lewat buku-buku yang bertuliskan aksara kanji. Dan sebagai gantinya, Kinan menghadiahkannya sebuah buku puisi bersampul kuning dan lecak, baunya seperti buku lama yang tersimpan di rak-rak gudang. Alih-alih, Hiina telah memutuskan bahwa itu akan menjadi kenangan yang dirajut bersama jiwa untuk menemui pria itu lagi.

"Untukmu!" Gadis itu mengulurkan telapak tangannya dan menggenggam pergelangan Kinan dengan senyum sumringah, memberikan sebuah lempengan besi berukuran kecil penuh kilau dengan simpul yang dikaitkan di ujung atas.

"Apa ini?

"Pembatas buku. Minggu lalu, aku memberikanmu tiga buku dan kau harus membacanya semua!"

Kinan tidak menjawab, melainkan sebuah senyuman tersungging di antara wajah penuh peluh setelah berlari untuk menemui gadis itu di tempat yang sama, di waktu yang sama. Menghiraukan napas yang masih terengah, ia sedikit menunduk untuk mengamati fitur wajah Hiina yang selalu membuat waktu berdenting terlalu cepat dan degup jantung mengalahkan suara jangkrik malam hari yang terus mengicau.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak membacanya?"

Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, berusaha menahan diri agar pipinya tidak berubah warna semerah bunga kamboja. Mulutnya terkatup, namun lengkung hati yang membentuk bibirnya masih terlihat jelas oleh kedua manik Kinan.

Selanjutnya, suara tawa menggelegar di tengah rasa sepi yang sempat merayap pada kekecewaan di rongga dada Hiina.

"Hanya bercanda, nanti aku baca, kok."

Senyumnya kembali merekah, begitu manis sampai-sampai Kinan merasa ingin berjuang kembali melawan takdir dan menghamburkan dirinya ke dalam sebuah pelukan yang diberikan oleh gadis itu. Ia pikir ia tidak waras, namun hati ini masih saja berkecamuk setiap melihat wajah itu, mata sipit dengan pipi merah mawar yang mengoyak jantungnya dan Kinan seperti ingin menangis.

"Terima kasih, Hiina."

Hiina mengalihkan pandangan ke arah timur, memeriksa jika mereka telah diuntit oleh seseorang. Namun kenyataannya adalah ia bersembunyi di balik temaram langit dan menahan pelupuk mata yang terasa mulai penuh, bulir air mendesak keluar, tapi yang ia lakukan hanyalah menekan hatinya kuat-kuat untuk menghentikan semuanya yang ia rasakan. Ia tidak tahu mengapa perasaannya berkecamuk, bergejolak, seperti kepingan daun kering yang berantakan di jalan setapak, jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat ketika ia menginginkan itu untuk berhenti.

Takdir memang kejam, dan bertemu dengannya adalah petaka. Cinta yang menjelma sebagai petaka. Bagi Kinan, Hiina adalah tragedi di tengah percakapan yang disesali dan adegan yang dihapus dari kenyataan.

Dan bagi Hiina, Kinan adalah mimpi yang panjang yang sekali lagi mengulang bayangan cinta yang tak terkendali di beranda rumah panggung ketika ia membuka rimbun kenangan, sebelum berjalan ke perpisahan.

Mereka bilang, gelap hanya ada di malam hari dan itu singkat, tidak melukai. Namun bagi Kinan dan Hiina, mereka kian dipaksa untuk berdiri di baris paling belakang dari kenyataan karena mereka tidak sungguh-sungguh memiliki masa silam dan masa depan di peta hidup. Pria itu tersesat, dan Hiina adalah sebuah tujuan yang tidak memiliki arah untuk ditempuh oleh Kinan.

.

* * *

.

Empat bulan telah berlalu sejak penyerangan ketiga yang dilakukan oleh pasukan ilegal Sugih untuk mendapatkan senjata dan menyusun strategi baru ketika sebelumnya, Sekutu menjatuhkan bom di Sabang dan menguasai Hollandia sehingga mau tidak mau, Nippon harus menyerahkan wilayah tersebut kepada Sekutu. Hal ini dimanfaatkan baik oleh sekelompok pemberontak untuk mendapatkan informasi mengenai keadaan serta aktivitas Nippon yang berada di pusat karena ancaman tersebut akan terus berlangsung.

Dan benar saja, ketika Sekutu berhasil membombardir wilayah-wilayah kekuasaan Nippon pada tahap pertama, kini mereka mengekspansi keberadaannya dengan melancarkan serangan udara di Surabaya, mengakibatkan bangsa tersebut geram bukan kepalang lagi.

Terlebih, yang mendapatkan akibat dari kemarahan Nippon adalah bangsa pribumi yang dipaksa untuk melindungi mereka dari serangan musuh masih dengan menggunakan janji manis pemberian kemerdekaan secepat mungkin begitu badan-badan hukum telah dibentuk.

Bangsa pribumi memang polos, mereka melakukannya tanpa kekuatan untuk menolak, mereka bahkan ikut terjun langsung ke medan perang di Biak bersama tentara Dai Nippon untuk menyerang sekutu yang terus mengambil alih nusantara di bagian timur.

Dan pada saat itulah, ketika Nippon merasa terancam, kehilangan fokus pada bidik utamanya, di pusat Batavia, Sugih memutuskan untuk mengirim Kai dan beberapa orang unggulan lagi untuk mengambil beberapa senjata dan bahan peledak sekaligus mencari tahu rencana mereka selanjutnya. Dengar-dengar, Nippon memiliki transportasi berat baru dengan tembakan masif yang mampu mengakibatkan beberapa hektar tanah menjadi rata dan tandus.

Di luar gerbang, penjagaan ketat masih seperti biasa dilakukan dan strategi pengalihan selalu menjadi andalan untuk mengundang kelengahan dari para prajurit agar satu sisi lebih lengang untuk dimasuki oleh para penyusup. Kabut malam yang menyatu dengan pendaran lampu jalanan bercampur dengan debu dari tanah yang kedatangan kendaraan pengantar senjata milik Nippon.

"Sial."

Kai menyadari keberadaan para prajurit dan segera memberikan aba-aba kepada yang lainnya untuk mengganti rencana dan mundur. Mereka menyelinap dari sisi sayap kanan dan kiri depo menuju ke arah belakang dan bersembunyi di balik tembok sebuah gudang pemasok semen dan batu bata.

Sigit yang baru saja hendak mengendap ke arah belakang, melakukan kecerobohan ketika ia tidak sengaja menendang sebuah botol kaca yang kemudian berguling dan mengakibatkan suara. Hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah alarm bahaya bercampur dengan bunyi peluit bergema di seluruh pelosok dan mereka nyaris dikepung ketika Sigit hampir ditembak namun Daidancho menembak salah seorang prajurit yang membidiknya. Kai berlari ke arah timur laut untuk melindungi Daidancho sebelum kembali bersembunyi di balik tembok.

Sigit dan Daidancho telah berhasil meloloskan diri, tinggal satu personil lagi. Kai berusaha mencari sosok Sutadi yang berlari dari arah belakang Nippon yang mengepung Kai lalu menembak mereka satu per satu. Sigit melemparkan senjatanya yang kemudian ditangkap oleh Sutadi untuk melakukan penembakan lagi agar Kai mampu lolos dari kepungan tersebut.

Mereka nyaris selamat dari tempat itu sebelum pasukan Dai Nippon serempak menyerbu dan komandan utama utusan Jenderal Oshiro membidik Kai yang tengah menembak para prajurit saat sebuah peluru meluncur dalam sekian detik dan beradu pada sebuah lempeng besi yang berada di balik dadanya. Tekanan itu mengakibatkan dirinya terhuyung ke belakang dan punggungnya menabrak dinding cukup keras.

Kai dengan sisa tenaganya berlari sekuat mungkin dan hilang dari bayangan malam.

Mereka kembali ke markas namun Kai tidak. Hari itu hari Minggu, dan ia telah memiliki janji dengan seseorang di sana.

Kecepatan langkah untuk berlari perlahan melemah, napasnya pendek dan terengah, suara rumput yang beradu dengan alas kaki terdengar begitu jelas saat keheninganlah yang telah mendominasi telinga Hiina selama seratus dua puluh menit.

"M-Maaf aku terlambat."

Suara itu lebih mirip racauan yang lebih dari kata cukup untuk membuat seorang gadis berlari ke arahnya dan berlutut ketika Kai terjatuh akibat tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan langkah hingga mencapai residivis milik Hiina.

"Kinan!"

Hiina seakan tahu apa yang terjadi oleh pria itu karena ia pernah melihat yang lebih buruk. Kinan meletakkan telapaknya pada dada sebelah kiri seraya meringis. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Hiina menyentuhnya dan mendapatkan lubang pada pakaian gelap yang dikenakan pria itu.

Pelupuknya meneteskan bulir airmata karena malam tidak mampu memperlihatkan luka itu lebih jelas. Hiina menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat menahan isakan yang akan segera pecah.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hiina." suaranya serak, gadis itu tidak ingin percaya.

Tangannya terulur untuk memeriksa bagian tersebut dan ia lebih terkejut ketika pria itu menyimpan pembatas buku pemberiannya di sana. Hiina menyentuh luka Kai dan pria itu kembali mengiris kesakitan.

"Aku pikir kau akan mati." katanya polos sambil terisak, lalu mengusapkan jemarinya pada wajah yang basah karena air mata.

Kai berbaring di sana dengan mata terpejam, menahan rasa ngilu yang berdenyut pada permukaan bawah kulit yang memar, biru, dan keunguan. "Hampir mati, tetapi aku selalu menjadi yang paling beruntung di dunia ini." katanya lemah.

Kai masih sempat mengurai senyum ketika Hiina melepaskan potongan kain yang melingkar di pinggangnya untuk membalut luka pada siku kiri pemuda di hadapannya. Selanjutnya ia menarik lepas untai kain yang mengikat surai hitam pekatnya sebelum membalut telapak tangannya sendiri dan memberikan tekanan pada dada Kai secara perlahan.

"Akh!"

"Jangan bergerak." perintah Hiina. Kinan membuka kelopak matanya hanya untuk menjadi terbata, "H-Hiina?"

Yang dipanggil tidak menjawab, Kai mendapatkan dirinya yang lupa mengalihkan pandangan ketika Hiina membiarkan lapisan luar pada pakaiannya terbuka karena potongan kain untuk mengikat bagian tersebut kini berada pada siku pemuda tersebut. Gadis itu juga membiarkan surainya yang panjang jatuh pada satu sisi sehingga tidak terlalu berantakan ketika terhembus oleh angin.

Kai merasa denyut di dadanya kini telah tergantikan dengan denyut jantung yang menghantam rusuknya berulang kali. Rasa marah dan naluri seorang pria bercampur menjadi satu dan ia tidak tahu mana yang telah mendominasi.

Ia terpana. Kini bukan lagi mengagumi keindahan absolut yang menjadi miliknya alih-alih Hiina telah berbuat di luar batas. Pria itu segera bangun dari posisinya mengakibatkan Hiina sedikit tersungkur ke belakang. Ia melepas potongan kain putih yang telah ternodai oleh bercak darah, memaksa untuk membukanya namun Hiina malah menggenggam tangan pria itu sangat erat.

"Jangan dilepas."

Kai seolah tidak mendengarkan dan melanjutkan melepas paksa simpul yang diikat erat oleh Hiina.

"Mengapa kau sangat keras kepala?"

"Karena ini tidak pantas, Hiina."

"Kalau ini di luar batas seharusnya kau bisa berbuat lebih dari ini, bukan? Kumohon jangan dilepas."

Hiina menekan kedua bibir berbentuk hati miliknya pada satu sama lain, berharap pria itu menuruti permintaannya kali ini.

Kai berhenti, menatap lurus di kedua manik Hiina.

Mereka bergeming cukup lama. Kai tidak yakin dengan apa yang hatinya katakan, namun tangannya berakhir merapatkan hakama yang gadis itu kenakan.

"Peganglah seperti ini dan pulang."

Hiina menggeleng, pandangannya lurus beradu pada milik pria di hadapannya.

"Mengapa kau sangat keras kepala?"

" _Watashi wa anata o aishiteirukara_! (Karena aku mencintaimu!)"

Kai mengerang frustasi dan memutuskan untuk berdiri disusul oleh Hiina.

"Dengar, Hiina. Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu lagi." Sekali lagi Kai merapatkan balutan _hakama_ -nya dan meraih pergelangan gadis itu untuk menutup seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Hiina melakukan persis seperti yang diinginkan, "Kau tidak bisa memaksaku untuk melakukan apa yang kau mau jika kau juga sama keras kepalanya sepertiku." kemudian menghamburkan dirinya memeluk pria di depannya sebelum Kai sempat membantah dan berakhir membeku di tempatnya berdiri.

Gadis itu memeluk Kai sangat kuat hingga tiba-tiba rasa nyeri menyelimuti seisi hatinya.

Kai masih mematung, tidak sanggup untuk bergerak seakan dunia berhenti berputar dan tidak ada lagi gravitasi pada planet tempatnya tinggal. Tidak ada yang bergerak sama sekali kecuali jantungnya yang berdegup sangat cepat hingga gadis itu mungkin mendengarnya dengan jelas. Untuk waktu yang cukup lama, napasnya tertahan berharap jika jantungnya bisa berhenti berdebar menghantam rusuknya.

"Hiina. Lepaskan aku."

Yang dipanggil hanya bergeming seakan lenyap bersama sunyi malam. Kai bisa merasakan kehangatan itu terus membakar raganya yang tidak mampu berbalik. Seolah jiwanya terus dikikis oleh perasaan dan benak yang bersengkarut satu sama lain, mereka berbagi malam satu kali lagi tatkala langit selalu memiliki cara untuk memisahkan mereka berdua. Namun biarlah, biarkan takdir yang mengatur semuanya dan mereka akan menemukan jalan pulang ke rumah masing-masing untuk saling berdekap di dalam rasa aman yang selalu sama. Terkadang, rumah bukanlah satu pintu maupun dua jendela, kadang rumah adalah dua lengan untuk saling mendekap dan satu jantung yang berdetak sama kencangnya sebagai salah-satu isyarat bahwa mereka telah sampai. Mereka tidak lagi tersesat dan perjalanan telah usai.

Untuk pertama kali dan selamanya, mereka memeluk begitu erat seakan salah satu akan lenyap dalam abu senja yang bercampur dengan debu mesiu peperangan.

Untuk pertama kali dan selamanya, Hiina baru pernah merasakan debar jantung seseorang begitu keras, sama kerasnya dengan miliknya sendiri.

Dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Kai bersumpah bahwa ia telah mencintai gadis itu dengan segenap jiwa raganya pada kehidupan ini, dan ia berharap untuk mencintai kembali pada waktu yang tepat.

.

* * *

.

Juli, 1944.

Dalam keadaan yang lebih kondusif daripada sebelumnya, Nippon menarik pasukan dari Biak dan memutuskan untuk tidak mengusik Sekutu pasca serangan yang juga dilakukan di Surabaya tempo lalu. Mereka memilih untuk menguasai Batavia dan sekitarnya karena wilayah tersebut merupakan jantung perdagangan sekaligus politik yang rentan akan ancaman dan serangan. Apabila Nippon tidak mampu menang melawan sekutu, setidaknya mereka dilindungi oleh pribumi untuk peperangan yang lebih besar di kemudian hari.

Dan untuk memperkuat kedudukannya, Jenderal Oshiro melakukan ekspansi afiliasi terhadap para pemimpin di berbagai daerah dimulai dari Jenderal Yamada yang memegang penuh kendali kota Semarang. Kendati pun demikian, Jenderal Yamada sesungguhnya merupakan kerabat dekat Jenderal Oshiro, lama sebelum mereka diutus untuk mengurus wilayah penjajahan.

Karena kedekatan itulah, Jenderal Yamada menginginkan putranya untuk menikahi Hiina, satu-satunya wanita yang dicintai Yamada Akio lama sebelum mereka tumbuh dewasa dan Akio menyadari bahwa ia menginginkan Hiina untuk dirinya sendiri dan selamanya.

"Di mana Hiina?"

"Ada di dalam."

Gadis itu keluar dari ruangannya dengan senyum cerah memberikan penghormatan terhadap salah satu kerabat yang disanjung oleh ayahnya karena ketaatannya terhadap bangsa dan nenek moyang. Dengan kata lain, Jenderal Yamada dipandang lebih tegas dalam menindaklanjuti siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya.

Bagi pribumi, itu adalah kekejaman.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu beberapa hari untuk tinggal setelah menempuh perjalanan yang panjang dari Semarang. Hiina membawa Akio untuk berkeliling dengan pengawasan prajurit Dai Nippon terbaik.

Hiina tidak banyak berbicara, Akio mengerti bahwa mereka bukan lagi anak kecil yang mengatakan apapun yang ada di benak mereka. Jadi hari itu, ketika Akio, Jenderal Yamada, dan Jenderal Oshiro tengah melakukan jamuan makan malam, Hiina tidak ikut bersama dengan alasan bahwa dirinya demam dan membutuhkan istirahat. Akio tidak dapat lebih khawatir daripada itu sehingga memutuskan untuk menjenguk Hiina.

Pria itu tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari dalam ruangan sehingga ia berasumsi bahwa Hiina tengah terlelap. Malam itu agak cerah, jadi Akio berniat untuk berkeliling di sekitar sana.

"Kau sudah membaca bukunya?"

"Belum semua, baru satu buku, itu saja belum selesai."

Yang dipandang hanya mengerucutkan bibir merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Kinan. Hiina berdecak sekaligus memukul ringan lengan pria yang duduk dekat dengan dirinya.

"Kau sudah selesai baca buku yang kuberikan?"

Hiina mengangguk antusias, duduk berpangku pada kakinya yang dilipat ke belakang, mirip posisi berlutut.

"Kutipan yang mana yang paling kau suka?"

"Aku tidak mengingat semuanya namun aku paling suka pada kalimat 'pertemuan yang singkat setelah penantian yang panjang'. Itu sangat mirip dengan kita."

Kai menunduk seraya menarik ujung bibir ke arah atas, kemudian kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lekuk wajah seorang gadis yang berhasil membuatnya tersenyum di kala tidak ada lagi hal untuk dibahagiakan. Peperangan, orang mati, suara riuh, bahkan untuk tidur pun sulit. Namun sekarang, ia punya sesuatu yang bermakna untuk tetap terjaga sepanjang malam. Ia tidak akan menyesal. Kebahagiaan ini nyata dan Hiina memberinya dengan tulus tanpa memikirkan resiko jika nyawanya juga akan menjadi bayaran apabila hubungan mereka diketahui oleh Nippon.

Mereka bilang cinta itu buta, tapi bagi Kai, cinta adalah sumber kekuatan. Kau tidak perlu sebuah alasan untuk mengatakan cinta karena ketika seseorang memang diciptakan untuk jiwamu, kau akan dapat merasakannya sendiri. Ia mencintai Hiina bukan karena gadis itu mempertaruhkan nyawanya seperti yang dirinya lakukan. Ia mencintai gadis itu karena Hiina, bersama dengan takdirnya, mencintainya seperti yang Kai rasakan. Jiwanya yang tulus, rasa cintanya terhadap kemanusiaan, Kai mampu melihat itu semua dari kilau mata gadis berdarah Nippon itu.

Ia satu-satunya putri jenderal yang berkelana di malam hari, memperhatikan apa yang telah mereka lakukan kepada pribumi dan memberikan apa yang bisa ia berikan. Jika pribumi harus melakukan penyerangan terhadap Nippon, maka Hiina adalah satu-satunya yang akan dilindungi.

"Kinan."

"Bisakah kita bertemu lagi? Setelah ini?"

Pemuda di sampingnya memberikan sebuah anggukan pasti, namun manik Hiina tersirat ketakutan yang tidak pernah muncul dari dalam dirinya. Tapi malam itu mereka semua berada di sana, ketakutan, kegelisahan, gundah. Hiina telah mengetahuinya jika ia akan berakhir bersama Akio, namun menatap Kai di sana, ia hanya bisa menggenggam telapak tangannya sangat erat hingga pria itu menatapnya.

"Kau tidak pernah takut sebelumnya. Kau selalu menjadi yang pemberani dan aku yang akan melindungimu."

Kai pikir Hiina takut akan hubungan mereka yang dilarang oleh langit dan seluruh dunia, tapi bukan itu. Hiina takut untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama seseorang yang tidak pernah ia cintai seperti yang ia lakukan pada seorang pemuda pribumi yang hidup sebatang kara, yang memberikannya cinta dari hati yang paling besar.

"Jangan menangis."

Karena ia tahu satu-satunya hal yang mampu membuat gadis itu meneteskan air mata adalah ketika dirinya terluka.

"Aku baik-baik saja jadi jangan menangis." ulangnya.

Hiina berdiri disusul oleh Kai, kemudian membenamkan wajahnya ke dada pemuda di hadapannya yang berdiri kokoh seakan ia adalah seluruh sumber kekuatannya.

"Hiina." Suara Kai seketika menjadi serak. Ia berdeham dan menarik napas panjang untuk menjadi kekuatan Hiina sekali lagi.

Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekitar pinggang Kai sementara pria itu mengusap surainya dengan lembut, memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat pada puncak kepala.

"Hiina, aku berjanji akan melindungimu."

Gadis itu menggeleng, terbata, menahan isakkan, "Aku dilindungi oleh banyak orang," Ia menjeda, "kau tidak perlu melakukannya."

Kai bergeming, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang terdengar sangat halus dan menyakitkan.

"Aku ingin melihatmu lagi, di waktu yang lain, di tempat yang lebih baik. Tanpa peperangan. Tanpa perbedaan."

"Aku ingin menemuimu lagi sebagai siapa pun dirimu."

"Jika kita tidak bisa bersama-sama, maka aku hanya ingin mengetahui bahwa kau telah menjalankan kehidupan yang lebih baik dari ini. Orang tua yang baik, pekerjaan yang tidak mempertaruhkan nyawamu."

Isakan lolos dari celah bibirnya dan itu sungguh menyakitkan bagi Kai. Hatinya dihujam oleh ribuan beban dan ia terus berdarah bahkan ketika ia tidak berperang. Hiina terus menyelamatkannya tapi Kai tidak mampu berbuat apa pun ketika seluruh dunia menentang sebuah cinta sederhana milik mereka.

Terang bulan yang berpendar menyinari langit kala itu membuat wajah Hiina semakin tampak indah. Sepasang manik agak bulatnya, hidung menggemaskannya, dan bibir berisi yang sudah berwarna merah muda bahkan tanpa diberi pewarna bibir. Kai tersenyum sedih, lalu menelan semua jarak yang ada di antara wajah mereka berdua dengan sebuah ciuman hangat pada bibir Hiina.

Tidak ada keburu-buruan di sana, hanya ada kesadaran bahwa keduanya ada dan berpijak di dunia, berdampingan dan bersatu atas nama cinta. Kemudian berterima kasih bahwa ia telah menemukan cinta yang membuatnya lebih berani bahagia ketika dirinya merasa bahwa hal itu hanya diraih pada saat di mana kemenangan dalam peperangan berada dalam genggaman tangan. Kai telah bahagia karena ia memiliki Hiina karena dirinya adalah sepenuhnya gadis itu.

Akan tetapi mereka tidak sadar, sepasang mata memantau sejak setengah jam yang lalu, dengan kilatan amarah yang membakar jiwa dan senyuman licik penuh kebencian.

.

* * *

.

Tawa menggelegar mengisi ruangan besar ber-interior tradisional Jepang itu. Pria berambut putih itu tertawa kencang sembari memperhatikan sosok pria yang duduk di seberang meja. Keduanya meneguk _sake_ yang telah dipersiapkan oleh pelayan, saling bertukar cerita.

"Akio, mau bagaimana pun juga, Nippon pasti bisa merebut tempat ini sepenuhnya. Berdasarkan yang tadi kau ceritakan, prospek dan peluang kita di sini akan semakin besar." Jenderal Oshiro tersenyum licik sembari menghela napas panjang.

Akio membenarkan posisi duduknya, "Tapi Jenderal Oshiro, sebetulnya ada juga cara lain yang bisa kita gunakan untuk memperluas daerah kekuasaan kita. Bahkan tidak perlu mengeluarkan emas untuk senjata dan peluru." Ia menatap pria yang jauh lebih tua dan terhormat tersebut dalam-dalam. "Dengan cara menikahi putrimu."

Hening sesaat sebelum sang Jenderal kembali tertawa, ia menuangkan _sake_ pada gelas kecil yang berada di hadapan Akio. " _Sake_ ini berpuluh tahun kusimpan demi momen berharga seperti ini. Akio, putera dari Jenderal Yamada yang sangat cerdas dan berjaya, aku amat yakin putriku akan berbahagia hidup dengan orang yang memiliki segalanya sepertimu." Mereka berdua mengangkat gelas tersebut sebelum bersulang.

"Demi Nippon."

"Demi Nippon."

.

* * *

.

Yamada Akio hanyalah seorang putra semata wayang dari Jenderal Yamada yang menguasai dan memegang kendali kota Semarang. Kepemimpinan Jenderal Yamada yang kejam dan tak kenal ampun membuat kota itu tunduk dengan begitu mudahnya. Yamada juga memiliki segunung harta di Nippon, sehingga bukan perkara besar bagi mereka untuk memiliki senjata terbaru yang mampu menghabiskan massa hanya dalam sekali tembak.

Akan tetapi Akio benci disangkut pautkan dengan sang ayah. Ia benci ketika dirinya lebih dikenal sebagai 'putra Jenderal Yamada' bukan sebagai Yamada Akio. Ia benci ketika orang-orang menyukai dirinya hanya karena dirinya adalah anak dari ayahnya. Ia benci ketika orang-orang tunduk pada dirinya hanya karena takut kepada ayahnya.

Seorang gadis dari kerabat sang ayah kemudian mengobrak-abrik semua pola pikirannya. Gadis itu datang dengan senyuman, menawarkan Akio yang kala itu masih berusia 5 tahun sebuah biskuit karena dorongan hatinya sendiri. Gadis itu mengobati luka yang ia peroleh dari berkelahi dan mengomelinya. Gadis itu Hiina, putri dari Jendral Oshiro.

Akio dan Hiina tumbuh besar bersama-sama, bahkan disekolahkan di sekolah khusus bangsawan hingga saat sekolah menengah atas, Akio harus dibawa oleh sang ayah ke negara yang katanya nomor satu dalam perencanaan dan teknik strategi perang. Mereka harus berpisah, Akio tak rela berpisah dengan sosok gadis yang amat ia cintai itu. Namun saat itu ia berjanji akan mendapatkan kembali Hiina dan hidup bahagia bersama.

Nippon mendaratkan sasaran untuk memperluas kekuasaannya ke tempat yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh Belanda. Tempat yang bergelimangan sumber daya alam dan manusia, tempat yang sangat cocok untuk dikembangkan menjadi daerah kekuasaan Nippon. Jenderal Yamada menguasai Semarang saat Akio masih belajar di luar negeri, hingga akhirnya Akio berhasil menyusul sang ayah ke tempat di mana sang gadis pujaan hati juga berada. Saat itulah ketika seluruh impian yang selalu ia simpan di dalam benaknya perlahan mulai tercapai. Mulai dari pernikahan yang hendak diselenggarakan dalam waktu dekat, kepercayaan baru yang akan diberikan kepadanya untuk mengurus kota Semarang sekaligus Batavia meskipun masih dalam pengawasan para Jenderal yang menginginkan kemakmuran lebih dari ini. Tanpa pemberontakan, tanpa peperangan yang kurang berarti jika itu melawan pribumi yang menginginkan seperempat kedudukan sebagai tanda kepemilikan atas tanah leluhur.

Jenderal Oshiro malam itu memberikan sebuah penjelasan kepada putri semata wayangnya bukan untuk dibantah ataupun ditentang. Ia menginginkan kehidupan sejahtera untuk putrinya sementara Hiina menginginkan keadilan sama rata pada kehidupan manusia yang tidak memiliki kekuatan sehebat bangsanya sekali pun. Namun ia tidak pernah diizinkan untuk menolak. Ia tidak pernah meminta dan memiliki hak untuk berkata-kata. Jika pun ia berhak, tidak mungkin ada yang mampu terpenuhi.

"Akio akan memberikanmu kehidupan yang lebih baik dari ini. Ayah janji."

Hiina hanya bergeming di sana menatap ke arah luar jendela berharap bahwa ia tidak perlu lagi memandangi tumpukan lempeng besi yang dipuja karena kekuatannya padahal digunakan untuk menghancurkan rasa iba terhadap sesama. Tidak perlu lagi memandangi daratan sepi penuh pilu akibat tangis dan penderitaan orang-orang di luar sana.

Ia tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia merasa sungguh terluka namun tidak berdarah. Hatinya berkecamuk begitu hebat namun tidak ada yang mampu ia lakukan. Ia menatap ke arah pendar rembulan di tengah gelapnya malam menitipkan pesan rindu agar mampu disampaikan tanpa dibutuhkannya kata-kata. Walaupun tidak ada rindu yang melegakan tanpa sebuah pertemuan, Hiina hanya ingin pria di seberang sana mengingat bahwa cinta mereka adalah kasih yang menjelma petaka.

"Aku yakin Akio bisa mengurus semuanya."

Selama berbulan-bulan diliputi oleh kebahagiaan belaka yang berlangsung di atas penderitaan orang lain, para Jenderal mulai membagi setengah dari fokusnya kepada rencana pernikahan Akio dan Hiina. Antusiasme para kerabat dari kedua belah pihak juga terlihat begitu meluap-luap karena akan ada satu lagi pesta di mana pernikahan dianggap pembawa jalan menuju kejayaan. Filosofinya, ada satu lagi pesta yang mampu dirayakan, maka mereka telah dianggap makmur. Dan ada satu lagi keluarga baru yang terbentuk, maka kejayaan akan segera diraih.

Nippon memperketat pengawasannya terhadap serangan sekutu dan pemberontakan lokal ketika kabar sukacita itu menyebar luas ke seluruh penjuru kota. Para bangsawan merasa senang tidak sabar menikmati minuman gratis bersama beberapa cerutu nikotin yang dibakar. Namun jauh di dalam hati pribumi, mereka merasa iba. Keterikatan Hiina dalam sebuah pernikahan akan membatasi jangkauan geraknya. Lagipula, seorang wanita yang berumur setengah abad telah menyaksikan ke mana cinta Hiina berlabuh.

Namun begitulah takdir, yang tidak pernah diminta, lahir dalam keadaan yang telah ditentukan.

Gadis itu ingin menyampaikan sesuatu sebelum tidak ada lagi pertemuan yang selalu dinantikannya sebagai sumber kekuatan. Malam itu, minggu kedua pada setiap bulan di penanggalan masehi, seorang pemuda berada di sebuah lapangan terbuka untuk menunggu atau ditunggu. Dadanya bergemuruh seolah tidak sabar untuk menemui pertemuan yang singkat setelah penantian yang sungguh panjang dan melelahkan.

Suara rumput teki yang beradu dengan alas kaki pada tanah lembab menyambut gendang telinga Kai membuat perasaannya seperti diaduk-aduk. Di bawah terang langit yang memberikan cahaya samar, Kai terbangun dan menemukan sunyi berdengung di dalam dirinya. Bunyi tapak kaki telah berhenti, digantikan dengan malam yang menyungkup kekosongan pada setiap sel hidup yang tinggal di dalam tubuhnya.

Tidak ada sayup-sayup kepakan kupu-kupu, yang ada hanyalah ketakutan yang merayap dari ujung kaki kemudian mengikis jaringan kulit. Hari itu terasa dingin dan Kai tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Tidak ada satu pun hal yang lebih mengerikan daripada akibat dari melawan takdir."

Suara itu, aksen itu, Kai tidak mengenalinya. Di mana Hiina?

"Kau tahu apa arti kata cinta? Cinta berarti tidak bodoh. Tidak mengorbankan banyak nyawa hanya karena kecerobohan dari salah satu di antaranya karena jatuh cinta."

Bias cahaya yang memantul hanya menampakkan setengah dari wajahnya sebelum pria dengan suara penuh kepicikkan itu bergeser untuk memperlihatkan dirinya.

Selama berbulan-bulan, dengan susah payah, Kai menelan semua informasi itu bulat-bulat dan menyimpan perasaannya yang hancur untuk diri sendiri, membersihkan kepingan yang berserakan lalu menguburnya dalam-dalam. Beberapa kali ia mencoba untuk menyambung dan menyusun kembali setiap potongan yang kian menghilang di setiap harinya, hingga pada suatu waktu ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak akan mendapatkan hatinya kembali dalam bentuk yang utuh. Maka yang ia lakukan adalah kembali merapikan serpihan itu dan berharap tidak ada yang terselip.

"Kau tahu betul akibat yang akan didapat dari seorang pemberontak, kan? Dan juga akibat dari cinta itu, cinta yang dipaksakan ketika kekasihmu telah lama menjadi milik orang lain."

"Pribumi bodoh."

Kata-kata terus menohoknya hingga ke ulu hati membuat rasa takut tidak lagi segan-segan untuk menghantam dirinya tanpa ampun. Api amarah membakar dirinya hingga ke puncak kepala namun yang ia lakukan adalah membeku di tempat ia selalu berdiri. Napasnya kian memberat, seperti setiap tarikan dan helaannya harus melalui paru-paru yang terus menyempit. Pandangannya kabur, tidak jelas, menatap figur itu menjauh namun suara-suara masih menghampiri daun telinga menerobos masuk untuk menembaknya secara bertubi-tubi.

"Ingat aku. Yamada Akio. Datanglah besok di alun-alun kota. Kehadiranmu akan sangat berarti bagi sekelompok orang yang bermukim di Keputran. Dan juga sekelompok pemberontak kecil yang berharap mampu menyelamatkan negeri."

Hening digantikan oleh tawa akan penghinaan menggelegar di sekitar atmosfer sekali lagi menusuk jantungnya yang telah lama berhenti berdenyut. Dunia seakan berhenti bergerak, semua menjeda di waktu yang bersamaan dan Kai terjatuh bertumpu lutut di atas tanah basah di mana kekuatannya terhempas berhamburan. Keberaniannya terpecah belah tidak ada satu pun yang tersisa. Ia seolah tidak berdaya bahkan sebagai pijakan pada dirinya sendiri. Jangankan untuk berdiri, bernapas saja sulit ketika ia memikirkan berapa banyak orang yang akan terkena imbasnya setelah ini.

Seharusnya ia tahu dari awal. Seharusnya ia mengerti bahwa ini tidak pantas. Namun apa yang harus dilakukan jika cinta tidak pernah salah? Yang salah adalah menyalahkan diri sendiri ketika tidak menemui jalan keluar dan itu adalah hal paling menyakitkan. Seharusnya ia cukup tahu diri bahwa dunia tidak pernah berpihak pada yang lemah. Sebuah bulir airmata menetes dari pelupuknya.

"Harusnya tidak seperti ini." Serak, tidak jelas, suaranya tertahan di pangkal tenggorokan, ingin berteriak namun tidak tahu apa yang harus dimintai tolong.

Kesedihan semakin menerobos ke dalam dirinya bagai sirene yang bersahutan di jalanan menyulut kegentaran pada hidup. Malam tidak lagi kudus sebab mimpi buruk telah datang menyambut, menggaduhkan seluruh sisa harapan yang tidak pernah terpenuhi.

Pagi itu ia ingin mati di atas lapangan yang lengang, doa telah lenyap namun mungkin akan tersiar di atas kertas koran edaran Nippon. Menyingkapkan sisa-sisa pikiran yang ada, Kai kembali ke tempat asalnya di mana ia selalu merasa aman walau getir menghantuinya setiap detik.

Saat itu ruangan tampak sepi, ia tidak menghiraukannya selain masuk ke dalam sebuah ruang sempit dan menarik secarik kertas dan pena. Pena kian jatuh ke lantai berulang kali lantaran jemari yang bergetar, bibir pucat pasi, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa sebuah jiwa masih hidup di tubuh itu.

 _Di suatu hari ketika cuaca cerah atau di saat ketika langit mendung dan hujan ingin jatuh membasahi bumi, menyulitkan perjalanan setiap orang di tepi jalan. Aku harap aku dapat memberitahumu bahwa kau adalah cinta pertamaku. Untuk dia yang mengira bahwa selesainya hidup mampu memutuskan rantai takdir. Saat aku mengenal kehidupan dari cinta, aku tahu ini akan berlanjut. Karena itu, di kehidupan ini kita harus berpisah. Kuharap setidaknya kau mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia. Hidup dalam akhir yang bahagia milik masing-masing dan mengabaikan tragedi ini. Aku berdoa agar di kehidupan kita berikutnya, penantian menjadi singkat dan pertemuan lebih panjang. Aku ingin cinta kita mampu menjadi jalan keluar ketika dunia menolak untuk memenuhi harapan yang sederhana._

Ia meninggalkannya di sana kemudian berjalan gontai ke arah luar menuju alun-alun terbuka dekat balai kota. Di bawah terik surya dan pandangan sekeliling orang yang menatapnya iba sekaligus bergidik ngeri, pemuda itu masih membawa langkahnya yang lunglai untuk terus menapak lurus ke arah tujuan tanpa berpaling.

Segelintir pasukan Dai Nippon siap dengan senjatanya ketika melihat sosok pemberontak melewati batas wilayah kantor pemerintahan pusat tanpa persenjataan. Pakaiannya lusuh dan lembab, wajahnya tidak mengungkapkan bahwa ia ingin perang. Sebaliknya, ia datang untuk memohon ampun.

Berlutut di depan alun-alun yang menghadap arah timur, bibir terkatup, menahan rasa perih yang tidak mampu dirasakan oleh inderawinya sama sekali. Seorang pemuda pribumi berlutut di hadapan Nippon sekaligus Dewa Matahari yang mereka sembah. Para tentara menutup jalan masuk menuju kantor pusat, tempat di mana Jenderal Oshiro berada.

"Biarkan dia masuk."

Suara itu tegas di balik barisan prajurit siap perang, lalu membuka jalan untuk membiarkan sang jenderal menghadap langsung seorang pemberontak.

Ia memperhatikannya cukup lama, sebelum menanyakan apa yang ia inginkan atas tujuan kedatangannya.

"K-Kinan?"

Akhirnya setelah beberapa waktu ia tidak mampu merasakan apa pun kecuali rasa ingin menyerahkan hidupnya, ciri khas suara yang tidak asing memberinya sedikit kehangatan di ujung hati. Pandangannya kembali kabur ketika ia pikir ia tidak mampu menangis lagi. Dan setiap kali bibir semerah hati itu tertekuk ke bawah dan matanya yang sipit menjadi sayu, Kai akan terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri lagi.

Pemuda itu menggeleng, raut wajah memohon agar Hiina tidak menangis di depan banyak orang yang menyaksikan tragedi tersebut. Ia bahkan masih sempat mengulum senyum tipis saat gadis itu mengatupkan kedua bibir rapat-rapat, kemudian mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku yang melakukan pencurian senjata dan bahan peledak milik Nippon tempo lalu."

"Aku yang selalu melakukannya."

Jenderal Oshiro menghiraukan kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Kai, namun bertanya kepada putrinya, "Kau mengenalnya?"

Hiina sontak kaget, buru-buru menggeleng.

"JANGAN BERBOHONG!"

Kali ini suaranya lebih keras dan mengejutkan, Hiina memejamkan matanya menahan rasa dipermalukan di muka umum, di depan setiap prajurit setia yang telah mendampinginya.

"Pribumi itu menyukai Hiina dan mencoba untuk berhubungan dengan putrimu, Jenderal."

Seorang pria berperawakan rapi dengan seragam komandan prajurit angkat bicara. Tidak ada keragu-raguan di sana yang di mana membuat Jenderal Oshiro semakin berada pada puncak amarahnya.

Hiina terkejut bukan main ketika fitnah itu diluncurkan tanpa aba-aba.

"Yang dikatakan Jenderal Yamada Akio benar. Aku melakukan itu."

Hiina ingin berteriak untuk menghentikan segalanya. Kai masih menatapnya tepat di kedua manik berkilau milik gadis itu, masih menjadi kekuatannya untuk tetap diam dan biarkan dirinya yang menanggung semua hukuman demi melindungi kerabat sekaligus seluruh masyarakat pribumi.

Gadis itu ingin mengatakan bahwa ini tidak akan menghentikan ayahnya untuk bertindak semena-mena, bahwa ini hanya akan mengorbankan lebih banyak nyawa. _Pasti ada cara lain, Kinan._

Tapi Kinan adalah pria paling keras kepala yang pernah ditemuinya. Ia juga pria pemilik hati paling besar yang ada di dunia. Ketakutan memang pernah hampir membunuhnya, namun sekarang tidak lagi. Ia tidak akan memberikan apa pun kepada mereka, termasuk rasa takutnya. Karena ia kini telah menemukan seseorang yang membuatnya tidak lagi takut untuk merasa takut. Karena gadis itu pun selalu berani untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu Hiina akan bersedia memaafkannya atas kesalahan ini. Karena kesalahan adalah bagian dari upaya untuk bertahan hidup. Bahwa hidup tak selamanya berjalan sesuai dengan ke mana langkah kaki pergi, ada jalan yang berbelok atau bahkan berputar arah. Dan untuk melakukan itu semua, dibutuhkan ketabahan untuk mencapai tujuan awal.

"Memalukan! Tidak pernah kusangka seorang pribumi mampu berlaku sejauh itu. Kau pikir siapa dirimu?"

"Dan kau, Hiina. Kau menghancurkan kepercayaan leluhur kita. Ayah tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk menjadi pemberontak seperti mereka. Kau pikir kau punya kekuasaan?"

"Sampah yang tidak tahu diri."

Yamada Akio datang dengan sebuah jenawi dalam genggamannya dalam balutan kain sutra berwarna kuning, "Lebih baik dijadikan pelajaran untuk saudara tua, Jenderal."

Tatapan matanya tajam, geraham saling gemeretak, emosi dan geram saling menyulut di kedua bola mata gelap sang Jenderal, "Saudara tua? Setelah pengkhianatan ini? Mereka pikir aku sudi!"

Sebagai sebuah simbolik bahwa pemimpin tertinggi telah memutuskan untuk memberikan hukuman yang setimpal bagi para pemberontak, Jenderal Oshiro tidak lagi mempertimbangkan janjinya yang diberikan kepada bangsawan pribumi yang menuntut akan kemerdekaan untuk nusantara. Kalau pun mereka akan memberontak, biarlah nyawa yang tidak sejalan dengan ajarannya dikorbankan demi pesan suci leluhur milik Nippon.

"Berhentilah mencintai putriku. Mungkin kau akan diampuni nanti."

Kai menatap Hiina yang berdiri jauh di seberangnya dengan mata sayu yang masih berkilau seperti mereka pertama kali memperhatikan satu sama lain. Ia menyimpan bayangan wajah gadis itu ke dalam rak memori yang tersusun rapi di bawah alam sadar, berharap ia akan terus membawanya hingga pada kehidupan berikutnya untuk mencari sosok yang sama dan memberitahunya bahwa gadis itu adalah cinta yang pertama dan terakhir. Ia ingin Hiina tahu bahwa dirinya adalah ketakutan yang membuat Kai mengenal keberanian.

Keberanian untuk menghadapi kesedihan yang tidak sengaja datang.

Keberanian untuk melihat segala sesuatu lebih teliti bahwa kematian adalah hal yang pasti terjadi. Dan untuk menjadikan kebahagiaan Hiina sebagai alasan, Kai rela melakukannya.

 _Seharusnya kau tetap hidup agar bisa memastikan kalau aku bahagia._

Kinan menarik napas untuk mengatakan hal terakhir yang terselip di antara celah bibir ketika seseorang dari sudut gedung di balik tirai sedang membidiknya tepat di jantung.

"Hiina," Pemuda itu menjeda, senyum ketulusan yang menyimpan seluruh jiwa raga terukir di wajahnya yang sekarat, "kau pernah bilang bahwa orang hanya ingin memiliki sesuatu yang cukup berharga untuk rela mati. Aku tidak pernah mengerti hal itu. Namun kurasa sekarang aku tahu kalau kau pantas mendapatkan satu kehidupan lagi atau lebih, yang lebih baik dari ini. Dan jika aku harus menukarkannya dengan milikku, aku bersedia melakukannya. Karena satu-satunya hal yang berharga bagiku adalah, untuk mencintaimu, Hiina, dengan sepenuh hatiㅡ"

Dengung tembakan memenuhi seluruh pelosok alun alun bercampur dengan teriakan paling kuat milik Hiina yang terus ditarik masuk ke dalam ruangan. Berulang kali ia memanggil nama yang sama bahkan hingga saat Kinan tidak mampu menyelesaikan kata-kata terakhirnya. Pemuda itu berdarah tepat di jantungnya hingga peluru melesat keluar dan terhempas ke lantai mengeluarkan bunyi besi yang beradu aspal.

"S-Sekarang danㅡ"

 _Sekarang dan kehidupan berikutnya._

Tirai jendela telah disingkap menutup kisah dan perjalanan yang berakhir tragis. Perkara-perkara yang tumpang tindih, saling menimpali dalam cinta menyisakan tanpa ruang untuk berkata-kata. Orang-orang berjalan hampa memandang petaka mengharapkan musim hujan lebih panjang agar bisa membasuh kepedihan. Setelahnya, waktu berhenti menyerbu dan air mata menggenang di atas tanah lapang yang menangis dalam bisu, ikut mengucap doa di pagi petang sebelum negeri ini kembali mencekam bagai neraka.

Ia tidak perlu lagi gusar, pada usia, surga maupun neraka. Karena semua telah usai. Kisahnya telah berakhir. Yang tertinggal hanyalah ucapan selamat malam yang hambar ataupun denyut nadi yang mengucilkan rasa rindu. Sebab kenangan masih berkilau di kisi-kisi jendela, Hiina belajar untuk memeluk nestapa yang mengajarkan ketidakpastian perihal yang akan datang dan kelak pergi. Seperti cinta yang tidak luput dipahami, yang menguras setiap tetes dari jiwa yang meronta untuk diselamatkan.

Tanpa deru air mata, tanpa isakan, hatinya dilucuti kepedihan yang tidak pernah sebanding dengan satu dunia penuh kekuasaan yang ditawarkan untuknya. Pikiran-pikiran terus meradang hingga perlahan membunuh dirinya sendiri. Hatinya semakin terenyuh, lebih buruk dari itu. Ia seperti kembali belajar bagaimana caranya bernapas dan membuka kelopak mata, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan bahwa kematian tidak akan pernah lagi menjadi kekhawatiran.

Hiina telah belajar agar seluruh rasa sakit di sela-sela ruas kulit bisa meninggalkan dirinya sendiri, untuk sementara waktu atau selamanya. Maka pada hari yang sama, dalam senyap ruang tidur, ia merapikan serpihan pilu di atas ranjang, berpamitan, sebelum pergi meninggalkan dirinya sendiri dan mencari Kinan.

Dengan demikian, biarlah kematian menjadi satu-satunya jalan keluar yang menjawab takdir. Siapa tahu, dengan akhir yang menyedihkan, manusia bisa lebih pantas untuk mengharapkan awal yang lebih baik.

Tidak ada lagi Oshiro Hiina.

Tidak ada lagi Kinan Arya Imas.

Yang tertinggal hanyalah bisik harapan di tengah tanah lapang Batavia.

 _12 Januari 1944._


	2. 2 dari 2

**2018, Jakarta**

Suara gebrakan pintu masuk mengagetkan seisi rumah yang tengah sibuk mondar-mandir di dapur dan meja makan. Ketiga orang yang berada di sana menoleh ke arah pintu dan menemukan sesosok pria yang masih berseragam sekolah masuk dan menghempaskan diri ke atas sofa empuk di ruang tamu sembari menghela napas panjang. Amat panjang.

Kedua orang yang sudah berusia empat puluhan itu masih mengunyah makan malam mereka, kemudian menatap pria bersurai coklat mengkilap yang tampak sepantaran dengan pria yang baru masuk tadi, menyuruhnya untuk menghampiri si pria berseragam sekolah dan menjadi seorang kakak yang baik. Ia pun meletakkan piring kosongnya ke atas meja makan dan menghampiri sang adik.

"Hei Kyungsoo, kau pulang lebih cepat dari yang kau bilang kemarin." Pria yang tengah bersandar malas pada sofa menoleh malas, tidak mengangguk maupun menggeleng.

"Jongin lagi?" Kali ini, ia mengangguk. Tersirat kekesalan dalam bola matanya yang lebih bulat dari sang kakak angkat.

Pria berseragam sekolah menengah atas itu kemudian membenarkan posisi duduknya, bersiap untuk melontarkan berbagai keluh-kesahnya di hari panjang yang baru saja ia lewati. "Kau harus tahu apa yang dia lakukan hari ini, _hyung_! Kurasa kau tidak akan bisa menahan diri untuk tidak men- _sleding_ orang itu!"

 _Kyungsoo lagi-lagi harus dipersatukan dengan Jongin, si anak tukang tidur di kelas 12-1 IPA._

 _Sudah ke sekian kalinya mereka berdua menjadi teman sekelompok untuk mengerjakan tugas yang dianugerahkan oleh sang guru. Terlebih lagi, di mata pelajaran kimia yang paling tidak Kyungsoo kuasai dan sukai. Kimia dan Kim Jongin, perpaduan luar biasa antara dua hal yang paling membuat Kyungsoo pusing kepala bukan main._

 _Pak Piyan mengamanatkan semua kelompok berisi dua orang yang sudah terbentuk untuk membuat laporan setelah melakukan praktek pengujian kadar antioksidan. Jongin awalnya sangat bersemangat karena satu kelompok (lagi) dengan Kyungsoo, orang yang sama-sama memiliki darah Korea dengan dirinya, dan Jongin merasa mempunyai banyak kesamaan dengan pria yang lebih mungil itu._

 _Jongin lantas mengajak Kyungsoo untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok tersebut di rumahnya yang tak begitu jauh dari sekolah. Tugas kelompok, dia bilang? Kenyataannya, di sini Kyungsoo hanya bekerja bersama otak dan kesabarannya._

 _Kyungsoo menyapa sosok pria berwibawa yang membukakan pintu untuknya dan Jongin, dan dirinya agak bingung mengapa kakak Jongin sangat berbeda dari Jongin baik secara fisik maupun karakter. Sang kakak, Junmyeon, begitu ramah dan tampak sangat bisa diandalkan. Sementara ketika Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin, ia hanya bisa mendengus singkat. Bagai langit dan bumi._

 _Mereka berdua pun mengerjakan tugas di dalam kamar Jongin ditemani oleh seekor anjing pudel berwarna coklat yang sama sekali tidak bisa diam. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas folio bergaris dan penggaris panjang serta alat tulis lengkap yang ia koleksiㅡtak heran ia disebut toko alat tulis berjalan oleh teman-teman sekelasnyaㅡdan meletakkan barang-barang tersebut dengan rapi di lantai. Pria yang berpipi lebih_ chubby _itu membuka buku beratus-ratus lembar yang isinya entah apa dirinya juga tidak mengerti meski sudah belajar semalam-subuh dan tetap mendapat nilai lima puluh. Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak bodoh. Ia merasa dirinya hanya memang tidak berbakat di bidang itu._

 _Lima belas menit pertama, kepala Kyungsoo sudah sakit sebelah. Ia mengerang dalam hati, meratapi nasibnya yang lagi-lagi harus dihadapkan dengan cobaan yang begitu berat. "Setelah lulus, hal pertama yang akan aku lakukan adalah membakar buku ini." gumamnya dalam hati._

 _Ia menoleh, mendapati sosok Jongin yang bersandar pada kasur sambil menatap layar ponsel yang ia balik dan Kyungsoo sudah langsung tahu apa yang sedang pria tidak berguna itu lakukan._

 _"Hei, ini tugas kelompok." tegurnya._

 _"Iya, Kyungsoo. Sebentar. Ini tanggung."_

 _"Apa kau mau tanggung jawab juga kalau nilai kita nol?" Kyungsoo memukul kaki Jongin yang melintang santai dekat tubuhnya menggunakan penggaris bening panjang berlogo kupu-kupu yang sedang ia pegang._

 _Bukannya menghentikan sejenak permainannya, Jongin malah mengeluh manja seperti anak SD yang merajuk. "Please,Kyung. Satu lagi dan- WHOA, PENTAKILL! Yes, akhirnya Epic!" Jongin meloncat-loncat sendiri seperti orang kerasukan, masih sambil memencet layar ponselnya menggunakan kedua ibu jarinya._

 _Kyungsoo menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Percuma dirinya membuang tenaga dan waktu untuk mengomeli pria berkulit eksotis itu. Jongin begitu keras kepala, Kyungsoo sangat tahu itu mengingat dirinya selalu satu kelompok dengannya. Jadi yang Kyungsoo lakukan sekarang adalah kembali melanjutkan 'tugas kelompok'-nya agar bisa cepat pulang._

 _Yang bisa terdengar setelah itu hanyalah detak jarum jam, bunyi yang timbul akibat guratan pulpen dengan kertas, dan dengkuran anjing pudel Jongin yang tertidur pulas bersandar pintu kamar. Kyungsoo mengetuk-ngetuk pulpennya pada pelipisnya, mencoba menggali inspirasi dan ingatannya akan penjelasan sang guru._

 _"Kyungsoo." panggil sosok yang sudah telentang di atas kasur, masih sibuk dengan Mobile Legend-nya. Yang dipanggil pun reflek menoleh, menduga apakah akhirnya Jongin ingin membantu tugas ini._

 _"Apa kau lapar?" Pertanyaan itu otomatis membuat Kyungsoo membanting pulpennya ke lantai._

 _Tarik napas, buang. Tarik, buang. Pejamkan mata, tarik lalu buang._

 _"Memang kenapa kalau iya?" jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada kesal._

 _"Yuk, makan martabak."_

 _Ada satu hal yang sama-sama disukai keduanya, yang membuat mereka langsung akur seperti diberi mantra sihir. Martabak keju._

 _"Kau- ugh. Bukannya membantu agar tugasnya cepat selesai malah semakin menghambat-"_

 _Jongin sudah mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan kaus dan celana selutut, mengambil dompet dan menggendong anjingnya yang menghalangi pintu._

 _"Hei, hei! Argh! Tunggu aku!" Kyungsoo buru-buru memasukkan secara asal semua barangnya yang berceceran ke dalam tas dan menyusul Jongin yang sudah keluar kamar._

 _Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang. Duduk di dalam kedai martabak langganan yang bahkan tanpa memberitahu apa pesanan mereka sang penjual sudah tahu._

 _"Martabak keju dengan susu yang banyak?" Seorang pelayan meletakkan seporsi pesanan mereka ke meja dan berlalu. Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama tidak bisa mengontrol ekspresi sumringahnya. Ah, andaikan saat mengerjakan tugas sialan itu bisa sesumringah ini. Jongin mengulurkan selembar tisu kepada Kyungsoo dan mulai menikmati hidangan pendamai mereka itu._

 _Jongin selalu begitu, dan Kyungsoo selalu menurut. Entah sekesal apa pun Kyungsoo kepada pria itu, pria itu selalu tahu cara memadamkan api amarah Kyungsoo. Seperti sudah mengenal lama satu sama lain._

"Daaaaan sekarang aku di sini, tugasku belum kelar, dan harus dikumpul besok. Aaaaah! Baekhyun- _hyung_ , bagaimana ini!?" Kyungsoo mengusap sofa yang ia duduki menggunakan tisuㅡia memiliki kebiasaan untuk mengelap barang di sekitarnya memakai tisu jika sedang kesal.

Baekhyun, pria yang bersurai coklat mengkilap tadi, memeluk kepala sang adik dengan penuh sayang. "Aku akan mencekik si hitam itu, oke? Lihat wajah adikku tersayang ini," Ia mengelus pipi Kyungsoo, "Duh, aku saja tak tega melihat wajah sedihmu." Ia memeluk kepalanya lagi, kali ini lebih erat sampai Kyungsoo kesulitan bernapas.

" _Hyung_ , aku tidak bisa napas, lepaskan aku-" Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan diri dan Baekhyun pun berhenti menggoda sang adik.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bukanlah kakak-beradik kandung. Keluarga Byun kala itu hanya bisa dikarunai seorang anak laki-laki bernama Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun yang baru berusia lima tahun sangat kesepian. Ia menginginkan seorang adik, namun sang ibu tak bisa mengandung lagi. Lalu mereka memutuskan untuk mengadopsi seorang anak dari kerabat dekatnya yang sedang mengalami krisis ekonomi waktu itu. Ya, anak yang diadopsi itu adalah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun senang bukan kepalang saat melihat Kyungsoo yang satu tahun lebih muda tinggal bersama dirinya di rumah; bersama-sama belajar dan bermain, menghabiskan hari demi hari hingga Baekhyun berkuliah dan Kyungsoo menduduki tahun terakhirnya di sekolah menengah atas di Jakarta.

Tak perlu lagi menanyakan seberapa sayang pria yang lebih sipit itu kepada adiknya. Ketika Kyungsoo di- _bully_ karena berdarah Korea saat sekolah dasar, Baekhyunlah yang melaporkan pem _bully_ tersebut ke pihak sekolah. Ketika Kyungsoo dilirik oleh banyak orang saat sekolah menengah pertama karena memiliki paras yang rupawan, Baekhyunlah yang memasang tatapan tajam dan galak agar orang-orang tersebut tidak berinteraksi dengan sang adik. Ketika Kyungsoo sekarang berjuang di sekolah menengah atas, Baekhyunlah yang bersikukuh mengantar-jemput Kyungsoo karena takut ia diculik. Seorang kakak yang sangat posesif, Baekhyun suka menyebut dirinya dengan sebutan itu.

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak suka tindakan Baekhyun yang terlalu mengekangnya. Ia ingin kebebasan, ia ingin mengeksplor dan merasakan dunia yang sebenarnya mengingat ia telah menginjak usia delapan belas tahun. Jika ia harus membandingkannya dengan penanggalan umur di Korea, maka ia sudah sembilan belas tahun.

Sayangnya, sekeras kepala apa pun Kyungsoo yang terus merengek agar Baekhyun berhenti bersikap layaknya seorang kakak sekaligus penguntit, pria yang lebih tua akan tetap melakukan hal yang sama, mengekang persis seperti Kyungsoo adalah miliknya seorang. Tidak ada yang boleh menjatuhkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo.

Beberapa kali pria dengan rambut poni yang menutup sepertiga dari dahinya merengek, terkadang ia sampai marah sampai mengurung diri di dalam kamar salah satunya ketika ia diajak oleh teman-temannya untuk makan di McDonald's namun yang Baekhyun lakukan adalah duduk di meja yang berjarak sejauh dua meter dengan pakaian aneh yang mengundang tatapan tidak nyaman dari orang-orang, termasuk teman-temannya. Akibatnya, Kyungsoo juga tidak jarang menjadi bahan tertawaan.

 _"Itu kakakmu atau pacarmu, sih?"_

 _"Posesif sekali." tambah yang lainnya._

 _"Kakak rasa pacar, kali."_

 _"Kyungsoo juga cantik kalau ia menjadi tunangan hyung-nya."_

Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengindahkan kata-kata tersebut melainkan pura-pura tidak mendengar dan melanjutkan sesapan Cola-nya.

.

* * *

.

Resah adalah satu kata yang paling bisa dengan sempurna menggambarkan perasaan Kyungsoo beberapa tahun terakhir.

Kyungsoo merasa dirinya seperti terkena sebuah kutukan. Setiap pergantian tahun, ia akan merasa sedih secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa alasan, bahkan hingga menangis sesengukan yang mengakibatkan matanya bengkak luar biasa. Seisi rumah tidak ada yang mengetahui tentang persoalan ini. Kyungsoo lebih memilih menyimpannya sendiri ketimbang mendengar nasehat demi nasehat yang sama sekali tidak membantu dan malah menambah beban pikiran. Ia lebih memilih untuk menemukan petunjuk lain sendirian.

Karena itulah ia mulai menyelidiki hal ini saat dirinya menginjak tingkat kedua sekolah menengah pertama. Dalam buku catatan kecil seukuran kantung celana yang ia simpan rapat-rapat di sisi paling dalam lemari bukunya, tertulis berbagai coretan dan tulisan hasil spekulasi. Setiap kali perasaan resah yang tak lazim itu hadir, ia akan membuka buku catatan tersebut dan mencatat semua yang bisa ia catat. Bagaimana perasaannya, di mana ia merasakannya, saat sedang melakukan apa, bersama siapa, hingga tanggal dan pukul berapa ia merasakan perasaan aneh itu.

Kyungsoo butuh bantuan karena perasaan itu semakin membuatnya gusar sebelum seorang anak baru di kelas 10 bernama Sehun datang. Awalnya mereka sangat canggung, namun tiba-tiba berteman baik begitu saja saat Kyungsoo memberikan pria tinggi tersebut segelas Chataime ' _buy 1 get 1_ ' karena dirinya tidak kuat menghabiskan dua gelasmilk tea. Selain menyukai minuman manis tersebut, Sehun juga suka membaca buku fiksi dan mistis. Ia percaya dengan takhayul dan makhluk gaib, mungkin akibat dari neneknya yang suka menceritakan berbagai kisah astral saat ia kecil.

Entah apa yang mendorong Kyungsoo untuk menceritakan keanehan yang dirasakannya beberapa tahun terakhir kepada Sehun. Ia menceritakannya secara detil bahkan hingga bagian yang tidak terlalu penting, namun Sehun masih betah mendengarkan. Malah dia tampak _excited_ dan sangat penasaran.

 _Sehun menepuk pundak Kyungsoo dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. Untung saja siswa-siswi lain masih berkeliaran di kantin sehingga kelas hanya tersisa mereka berdua dan beberapa anak lain yang belum mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah._

 _"Aku sangat yakin, Kyungsoo, kau terkena santet."_

 _Kyungsoo menepis tangan Sehun dari pundaknya dan berdiri. Sia-sia ia bercerita panjang lebar tapi malah direspon sekonyol itu._

Hingga detik ini, di mana Kyungsoo telah menginjak tingkatan terakhir sekolah menengah atas, Kyungsoo masih belum mengetahui alasan di balik kejanggalan yang ia rasakan.

Ada dua hal yang saling berkesinambungan satu sama lain dari catatan kecil miliknya: mimpi sampai menangis dan merasa gundah di hari ia terbangun dari mimpi itu.

Setiap bulan, Kyungsoo akan terbangun sambil terengah-engah. Pipinya akan terdapat jejak air mata yang entah dari mana datangnya. Kyungsoo menangis dalam lelapnya, menangisi entah apa yang berada di alam mimpi. Yang ia ingat hanyalah wajah samar seorang pria dengan senyum menawan yang memancarkan kedamaian. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mengenali pria itu, namun ia merasa begitu kenal. Ia merasa dirinya mencintai pria itu dan hatinya berdenyut tidak karuan ketika mimpi itu mulai memudar. Ia merasa kehilangan jejak akan ingatan namun ia mampu merasakannya dengan jelas. Seperti orang hilang, gusar, penuh ketakutan dan kegelisahan.

Benar-benar aneh, mungkin benar kata Sehun bahwa dirinya terkena santet.

Kyungsoo melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, mencuci matanya dengan pemandangan langit yang meski sarat bintang namun tetap indah berkat rembulan. Ia sudah cukup sakit mata melihat tulisan hasil laporan yang baru saja selesai. _Akhirnya_.

Puas menikmati bulan sabit, Kyungsoo menutup tirai dan merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur, membuka ponselnya yang sudah dihujani berpuluh-puluh notifikasi dari grup kelas. Kyungsoo yakin seratus persen isinya tidak ada yang berfaedah. Ia pun men- _scroll_ dan isinya hanyameme, 'WKWK' yang di- _caps lock_ , _meme_ lagi, _meme_ lainnya, 'Wkwk' panjang. Tidak ada yang membahas ujian akhir semester yang dalam hitungan hari akan dimulai, tidak ada yang membahas pelajaran tertentu. Mungkin semuanya sudah terlanjur berserah kepada Yang Maha Kuasa.

Notifikasi bertubi-tubi dari kontak ber- _display picture_ anjing pudel reflek membuat Kyungsoo membuka ruang _chat_ mereka.

 **KJI** : Sudah sampai rumah dengan selamat, kan? Maaf tidak bisa mengantar

 **KJI** : (stiker _sorry_ )

 **KJI** : (stiker _sorry_ )

 **KJI** : (stiker _sorry_ )

 **Kyungsoo** : Sudah.

 **Kyungsoo** : Tugasnya juga sudah kelar. :)

 **KJI** : (stiker _wow_ )

 **KJI** : (stiker _thank you_ )

 **KJI** : Setelah UAS hari pertama kita martabak lagi, yuk.

 **Kyungsoo** : Tidak bisa, Baekhyun-hyungakan mencekikmu.

 **KJI** : (stiker _please_ )

 **KJI** : Kutraktir deh!

 **KJI** : Sekalian ajari aku fisika hehehe

 **Kyungsoo** : (stiker OK)

Lihat? Kyungsoo begitu lemah pada martabak.

Dan rayuan Kim Jongin.

.

* * *

.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terlonjak dari kasurnya, terduduk dan terengah.

"Pria itu lagi…." gumamnya pelan sambil memijat pelipisnya. Air mata seketika mengalir begitu saja dari ujung maniknya, Kyungsoo reflek menutup mulutnya agar isakan tidak terdengar.

Entah kenapa Kyungsoo mengambil kalender dan menuliskan tanggal hari ini pada halaman baru catatan kecil penuh rahasia miliknya. "Tanggal 12… Hari ini 12 Desember 2018…"

Manik Kyungsoo sontak terbelalak, terkejut bukan main saat melihat kesamaan di antara gejala-gejala aneh yang ia catat di buku catatannya. Semua tangisan dari mimpi itu terjadi pada tanggal 12 setiap bulannya.

Pria setinggi sekitar 170 cm tersebut lantas bergegas masuk kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya menggunakan air agar matanya tak bengkak. Ia harus ujian hari ini dan semua orang akan menatapnya penuh bingung jika wajahnya sembab.

"Kyungsoo, aku tunggu di mobil, ya!" teriak Baekhyun dari luar kamar setelah mengetuk dua kali, membuat Kyungsoo buru-buru merapikan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas dan keluar dengan seragam yang masih berantakan.

"Maaf _hyung_ , aku terlambat bangun tadi." Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah kursi setir dan menutup pintu mobil. Tanpa perlu menunggu lama Baekhyun pun menginjak pedal gas dan melaju.

Baekhyun yang masih hanya mengenakan kaus kebesaran dan celana selutut menoleh ke sebelah kiri dan merapikan poni Kyungsoo. "Bajumu bahkan masih keluar-keluar begitu." kekehnya.

Di lampu merah, Baekhyun memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala. "Matamu kenapa agak bengkak? Kau menangis?" tanya pria yang lebih tua setahun itu dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk dan menyengir tipis. "Materi ujian hari ini sangat banyak, jadi ya begitulah…."

"Aw, adikku yang malang," Ia mencubit pipi gempal Kyungsoo dengan gemas, pipinya bahkan lebih _chubby_ dibanding boneka Mampang yang biasa berjoget di pinggir jalan. "Sebentar lagi kau akan keluar dari neraka itu kok."

"Tapi masuk ke neraka baru lagi." timpal Kyungsoo membuat keduanya tertawa.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak percaya begitu saja dengan alasan yang diberikan adiknya barusan. Namun menanyakan hal yang tidak lebih penting dari materi ujian juga bukan jalan keluar. Firasatnya buruk, namun memilih bungkam. Yang ia tahu adalah Kyungsoo harus melakukan ujiannya dengan baik karena Baekhyun menginginkannya masuk ke salah satu universitas terbaik yang kebetulan tidak jauh dari rumah mereka.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun yang menentukan. Hal ini tentu menjadi sebuah alasan agar pria itu bisa mengawasi adiknya dua puluh empat jam dikurang jam tidur karena ia tahu Kyungsoo tidak pernah bertindak yang tidak-tidak.

" _Good luck_!" serunya di ujung waktu ketika Kyungsoo beranjak keluar dari mobil.

Selama ujian, otak Kyungsoo terus dibayang-bayangi oleh sang pria misterius di dalam mimpinya. Ujian ini seharusnya mudah, namun malah menjadi sulit karena benaknya tak bisa diajak kompromi di saat yang tidak tepat.

Kyungsoo mengacak-acak surainya frustrasi sambil sesekali melirik ke arah jam dinding di atas papan menit pun menggeleng seakan pikiran-pikiran tersebut bisa terusir, dan mengerjakan beberapa pertanyaan yang masih belum terjawab sebisa dirinya.

 _Lima menit lagi._

"Ah, masa bodo. Dapat ongkos tulis juga sudah bersyukur." gumamnya dalam hati dan mengumpulkan kertas jawabannya ke meja pengawas ujian sebelum kembali duduk di kursinya dengan gontai.

"Apakah sesusah itu?" tanya Jongin yang duduk di seberang kirinya. "Kau kelihatannya stress sekali." Ia mengenakan ranselnya dan mengeluarkan ujung kemeja seragam yang tadinya rapi di dalam celana.

Kyungsoo hanya melipat kedua tangannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dalam sana. Namun ia merasa sesuatu terus memainkan telinganya.

Baru saja ia ingin marah, Jongin kembali mengatakan mantra ajaib yang selalu dia pakai. "Martabak, yuk."

Keduanya lagi-lagi ditemukan sedang menikmati seporsi martabak keju susu yang wanginya sangat _penuh dosa_. Hening, tak ada yang berbicara sama sekali, terlalu fokus menggunakan indera perasa mereka pada sepotong martabak yang diapit di tangan. Tapi Jongin sangat tidak tahan dengan kesunyian seperti ini.

"Aku masih tidak menyangka kau kesulitan mengerjakan ujian Bahasa, ya aku juga orang Korea sepertimu, sih, tapi tadi soalnya biasa saja, ah." ucap Jongin mencoba membuka topik pembicaraan.

Kyungsoo ragu apakah ia harus memberitahu Jongin mengenai mimpi anehnya itu. Dirinya ragu apakah Jongin tidak akan menganggapnya sebagai seorang _freak_ atau apalah setelah mendengar cerita darinya. Tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba, bukan? Lagipula jika setelah ini Jongin tidak mau berteman dengannya lagi, harusnya dirinya bersyukur karena tidak perlu dibebankan lagi.

"Jongin." panggil Kyungsoo yang membuat pria berkulit lebih eksotis itu tidak jadi memasukkan potongan martabak ketiganya ke dalam mulut.

"Apakah kau pernah merasakan resah yang tidak jelas?"

Jongin masih menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, otaknya berusaha memproses apa yang Kyungsoo baru saja katakan. Ia kesulitan untuk sinkron karena demi apa pun martabaknya begitu menggoda jiwa raga.

Melihat Jongin yang masih 'tablo', Kyungsoo menghela napas singkat. "Aku menceritakan ini padamu karena aku sudah tidak tahu harus bercerita kepada siapa. Jadi jangan anggap dirimu sespesial itu, oke?"

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu, kemudian akhirnya bercerita, "Beberapa tahun terakhir, aku selalu memimpikan sosok yang sama. Seorang pria, tersenyum, menghilang, lalu aku terbangun sambil menangis."

"Tapi setahun terakhir ini, mimpiku semakin terasa nyata… dan jelas. Seperti kepingan puzzle yang meminta untuk disambungkan satu sama lain membentuk sebuah cerita yang begitu menyedihkan." lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Siapa pria itu?"

"Kalau aku tahu aku tidak akan curhat begini, bodoh."

"Hehe, maaf. Lanjutkan ceritamu."

"Aku sendiri tak begitu yakin, tapi mimpi itu ingin memberitahuku sesuatu."

"Oh, sepertinya aku tahu!"

Kyungsoo menanti lanjutan kalimat Jongin.

"Sepertinya kau terkena santet?"

Kyungsoo menendang kaki Jongin dari bawah meja dengan keras, membuat beberapa pelanggan lain menoleh. Pria yang menerima tendangan tersebut hanya bisa meringis dan mengatakan 'Ampun'.

"Kau sama saja dengan Sehun, sama-sama tidak membantu." gerutu Kyungsoo sambil mengunyah martabaknya kesal.

.

* * *

.

"Kyungsoo! Main, yuk!" teriak seseorang dari luar rumah yang suaranya terdengar hingga ke dalam kamar Kyungsoo yang terletak di lantai dua. Kyungsoo pun mau tak mau menjeda kegiatan belajarnya dan mengintip dari jendela.

Oh. Hanya Sehun.

Ia keluar dari kamar dan mendapati Sehun sudah duduk di ruang tamu denganbackpackberisi buku-bukuㅡKyungsoo sangat yakinㅡdan Baekhyun yang sedang melihat si pria tinggi dari atas hingga ke bawah hingga ke atas lagi. Ini bukan kali pertama Sehun berkunjung ke rumahnya, tapi ya begitulah Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak bilang mau datang."

Sehun mengendikkan bahu sambil merebahkan diri ke atas kasur Kyungsoo. "Aku bosan di rumah."

"Besok ujian dan kau malah bisa bilang 'bosan'!?" Yang ini adalah Baekhyun. Ya, dia ikut masuk ke dalam kamar Kyungsoo. Takut terjadi yang iya-iya, katanya.

"Besok hanya Bahasa Inggris, aku sudah belajar banyak dari _game_." balas Sehun sebelum menjulurkan lidahnya jahil pada Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menatap sang kakak, memintanya untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua di dalam kamar. Namun Baekhyun tidak mengerti kode yang diberikan oleh sang adik.

" _Hyung_ , aku ingin membicarakan hal penting dengan Sehun."

"Hal penting apa?"

"Hal yang hanya sesama pria ketahui."

"Kau pikir aku bukan pria juga!?"

"Aish, _hyung_. _Please_ , kumohon, dia tidak akan berani mengapa-apakan aku. Aku seratus ribu persen menjamin."

Baekhyun masih belum ingin beranjak.

Kyungsoo terpaksa menunjukkan _aegyo_ -nya.

Baekhyun kalah telak.

Usai Baekhyun menghilang dari balik pintu, Kyungsoo langsung mengerang frustrasi. "Sekarang kau tahu kan kenapa aku masih jomblo sampai saat ini? Aku seperti terkena kutukan dari masa lampau-"

"AH!" Sehun tiba-tiba berteriak dan membuat Kyungsoo menjeda kalimatnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau barusan mengatakan itu!"

"Yang mana?"

"Coba kau katakan lagi."

"Aku saja tidak tahu yang kau maksud yang mana!"

"Masa lampau! Itu dia!"

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun bingung, benar-benar _clueless_ dengan apa yang pria berparas bak model itu ingin katakan.

"Kemarikan buku catatan kecilmu itu." Kyungsoo menurut dan mengambilkan buku tersebut kemudian menyerahkannya pada Sehun.

Sehun menyibak lembar demi lembar catatan tersebut sambil menunjukkannya pada Kyungsoo. "Aku yakin kau memimpikan masa lalumu, Kyungsoo."

"Aku tidak mengerti, Sehun."

Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang sampulnya terdapat tulisan besar 'Reinkarnasi' dari dalam tasnya dan meletakkannya di atas paha Kyungsoo. "Kau baca ini dan mungkin kau akan mengerti."

Selembar demi selembar Kyungsoo membolak-balikkan helaian kertas yang menjelaskan tentang banyak hal, kehidupan, jiwa, kesadaran, roh yang sama sekali tidak familiar baginya. Kepalanya seperti ingin pecah karena setiap paragraf di mana maniknya bertumpu tidak terlihat masuk akal sama sekali, setidaknya untuk dirinya.

Setiap lembarnya menceritakan tentang ingatan akan orang-orang yang mengingat masa lampaunya. Dituliskan bahwa seorang anak kecil selalu memohon kepada kedua orang tuanya untuk pulang ke rumah yang berada di Hollywood ketika mereka tinggal di Manchester sejak ia berumur empat tahun. Bocah itu juga mengatakan bahwa ia mengenal artis Hollywood Rita Hayworth dan mengaku pernah bekerja di Broadway Production. Dan bersama dengan detil-detil lainnya ketika anak itu mampu mengingat dua adik perempuan yang dimiliki oleh seorang pria yang diduga adalah dirinya di masa lampau, Kyungsoo menjatuhkan rahangnya ke lantai.

"Sehun, ini tidak mungkin."

"Kenapa tidak? Itu semua sudah terbukti. Bisa saja kematian seseorang diakibatkan karena kesedihan yang berlebih yang menyebabkan perasaan tetap melekat hingga ingatan juga ikut terkena dampak." jelas Sehun panjang lebar seraya mengendikkan bahu, masih fokus pada tulisan-tulisan yang sama mencoba mencerna lebih jauh.

"Tapi jika itu bukan kesedihan? Pria dalam mimpiku tersenyum, bukan menangis."

Yang ditanya masih bergeming, Kyungsoo melamun sejenak sebelum Sehun kembali berseru yang mana membuat jantung Kyungsoo mencelos keluar.

"Lihat," Ia menggeser buku tebal itu mendekat pada Kyungsoo dan mulai membacakan setiap kalimat yang terdengar sinkron dengan apa yang terjadi oleh sahabatnya, "jika perasaan itu menyakitkan, maka biasanya seseorang cenderung akan menangis. Walaupun yang diingat hanyalah kebahagiaan, namun perasaan resah, gundah, tidak nyaman, pasti ada." Sehun menatap wajah Kyungsoo lurus, yang dipandang merasa ia tengah ditelan bulat-bulat.

"Tapi…"

"Apakah kau bisa ingat lebih jelas, apa pun yang ada di dalam mimpimu?"

"Sudah kutuliskan semua di buku…"

"Bentuk bibir dari pria yang tersenyum itu, sudah digambar?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, tampak tidak mengerti dengan usulan konyol yang diberikan Sehun.

"Cepat digambar!"

Kyungsoo yang mulai merasakan pelupuknya perih buru-buru meraih buku catatan kecil miliknya, mengabaikan rasa gundah yang merangkak naik karena setiap kali ia mengingat mimpi itu dirinya terasa seperti dicekik.

"Kau ingat yang lain lagi?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening, sebelum membulatkan mata tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri. "Astaga Sehun! Aku ingat kalau pria itu... meninggal dibunuh karena ditusuk."

"Di bagian mana ia ditusuk?"

"Di dada bagian kiri? Kurasa di jantungnya?"

"Bagus! Seperti ini lebih detil. Kita bisa menemukan kepingan puzzle lain."

Pria yang lebih gempal terisak seraya mengusap pipinya yang kejatuhan satu bulir air mata, bibir ditekuk ke bawah. Dan kemudian Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Kyungsoo, kau kenapa?"

Yang dipanggil buru-buru menyeka sisa air mata. Dan merengek, " _Hyung_! Bisakah kau jangan masuk tiba-tiba?"

"Aku hanya khawatir. Kau kenapa?" ulangnya sekali lagi.

Baekhyun selalu memiliki firasat tentang Kyungsoo yang hendak diculik oleh orang, disakiti, atau ketika adiknya merasa tidak nyaman. Ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa instingnya begitu kuat. Semua yang ia lakukan seperti gerak refleks.

"Tidak apa-apa! Sana keluar!" usir Kyungsoo galak. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya ketika ditatap dengan tajam oleh pria yang bermata lebih sipit.

"Hyung…, keluarlah." rengeknya sekali lagi untuk membuat Baekhyun benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu.

Satu napas lolos dengan pasrah. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti lagi apa yang harus dipikirkan. Segala sesuatu menjadi rumit, ujian, reinkarnasi, mimpi. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu seolah berperang untuk menguasai pikirannya yang sudah terkikis setengah.

"Sehun pulanglah, aku mau belajar."

"Baiklah, selamat belajar, Kyungsoo." katanya sembari mengacak rambut pria berperawakan lebih pendek. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mencibir dalam diam karena fakta telah mengatakan segalanya. Sehun tidak hanya tinggi, namun berparas terlampau menawan. Sayangnya anak itu agak aneh, menyukai sesuatu berbau astral.

Manusia memang tidak ada yang sempurna.

.

* * *

.

Dua cangkir kopi belum juga tersentuh, asapnya mengepul menjembatani manusia yang duduk canggung dalam sebuah kantin sekolah.

"Tadi ujiannya tidak susah, kan?"

Yang ditanya hanya refleks menggeleng, bukan untuk menjawab 'tidak susah' namun mengucapkan 'tidak tahu' dalam hati.

Sudah beberapa hari sejak mimpi buruk itu menghantuinya namun Kyungsoo tetap saja tidak seceriwis biasanya. Kyungsoo akan marah-marah jika ia tidak bisa mengerjakan ujian, tapi kali ini, ia lebih tidak peduli daripada Jongin yang sudah pasrah.

Ia perawani cangkir di depannya. Kyungsoo sangat jarang minum kopi. Namun kali ini, otaknya harus tetap segar di belantara kegamangan. Pria itu hanya tidur selama beberapa jam dan itupun bukan tidur pulas yang sungguh-sungguh berkualitas, mengakibatkan pelipisnya berdenyut hari ini. Ditambah lagi, ia telah berjanji pada pria di depannya untuk mengajarkan fisika.

"Sudah mau pulang?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah. "Ya sudah, kau tunggu di pagar aku ambil tas dulu di dalam kelas."

Kyungsoo tidak seceroboh Jongin, ia telah mengambil tasnya tadi dan beranjak menuju pagar sekolah. Ia tampak banyak melamun sebelum seseorang berteriak tidak jauh dari sana.

"Kyung! Kyungsoo!"

Dia lagi. Dia lagi.

"Kenapa kau datang kesini, _hyung_?"

"Menjemputmu. Aku tidak telat, kan?"

Yang lebih kecil membulatkan matanya. Baekhyun ada di sini yang berarti keselamatan Jongin terancam. Buru-buru ia menggeleng. "Aku akan ke rumah teman untuk belajar fisika. Besok ujian itu."

Baekhyun mengernyit curiga, setengah tidak percaya, setengah kecewa karena adiknya tidak akan berada dalam pengawasannya dalam beberapa jam. Namun bukan Baekhyun namanya jika ia tidak bisa memaksa Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah aku bis mengantarmu ke sana!"

"Tidak! Tidak perlu!"

"Kau sendirian?"

"Tidak. Sama teman."

"Ya sudah, sekalian saja."

"Tidak perlu, _hyung_. Aku sudah besar. Mau sampai kapan aku seperti anak kecil yang diantar-jemput oleh kakaknya sendiri?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya ingin melindungimu. Itu salah?"

"Ya tentu salah. Aku laki-laki, _hyung_. LAKI. LAKI."

"Ku antar sampai depan pagar rumah temanmu."

"Tidak."

"Depan kompleks."

"Tidak."

"Ayolah. Ini bahaya."

" _Hyung_!" Kyungsoo membentaknya cukup keras hingga seorang satpam menoleh ke arah mereka. Alih-alih ia tidak peduli. "Berhentilah seperti ini. Aku bukan anak kecil dan aku laki-laki. Aku bukan pacarmu yang harus kau jaga setiap menit."

Kalimat itu meleset keluar begitu saja tanpa aba-aba. Baekhyun yang dimarahi oleh Kyungsoo terhenyak, hanya bisa menghela napas dan bergumam 'baiklah, hati-hati' sebelum melajukan mobilnya di tengah jalan raya yang padat.

Pria dengan rambut poni panjangnya menghembuskan napas dalam, sedikitnya merasa bersalah namun Baekhyun tidak pernah sadar bahwa ia telah memperlakukan Kyungsoo terlalu semena-mena, terlalu posesif, seperti tunangannya. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak berani membayangkan siapa pun yang akan berpacaran dengan kakaknya itu, harus kuat lahir batin.

"Hei."

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya mengusap seragam sekolahnya yang tidak kotor. Jongin menatapnya aneh, ingin bertanya namun takut dimarahi karena pria itu tidak sedang terlihat ramah.

"Ini." Jongin mengulurkan sebuah buku yang tidak begitu tebal namun hanya disambut dengan "Apa lagi!" milik Kyungsoo yang paling ketus.

"Jangan marah-marah kenapa, sih." balasnya lagi masih memandangi Kyungsoo yang mengalihkan pandangan dari bersih-bersih dirinya yang tidak kotor.

Kyungsoo mengambil barang pemberian Jongin walaupun pria yang lebih tinggi tidak mengharapkan ucapan terima kasih apalagi sebuah senyuman, selanjutnya Kyungsoo memasukkan buku itu ke dalam tasnya, bahkan enggan untuk mengintip judulnya saja.

"Ayo jalan."

Kyungsoo duduk di belakang menolak untuk berpegangan pada pria di depannya ketika Jongin menyalakan mesin motor dan siap melaju. Alih-alih, ia selalu berakhir meremas sisi kiri kanan seragam Jongin dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat walau sudah berulang kali diingatkan oleh pria tinggi itu bahwa Kyungsoo sudah cukup sipit untuk partikel debu masuk ke matanya. Dan yang lebih kecil akan membela diri dengan mengatakan bahwa ia takut dengan cara Jongin yang agak semrawutan jika sudah mengendarai motor atau menyetir mobil.

Mereka sampai di rumah dengan waktu yang singkat, tidak ada Suho hari itu karena Jongin mengatakan kalau kakaknya harus pergi untuk urusan pekerjaan.

"Paling tidak pulang lagi. Ia sudah lelah mengurusmu." kata Kyungsoo di sela belajarnya yang sudah berlangsung selama lima puluh lima menit setelah pemilik rumah memberitahu di mana Suho berada.

Lebih anehnya lagi, Kyungsoo menarik sehelai tisu yang dapat dijangkau oleh tangannya dan mulai membersihkan meja kaca penuh sampah penghapus. Ia bahkan mengusapnya hingga mengkilap. Jongin yang memperhatikan kegiatan aneh temannya refleks bertanya. Kali ini benar-benar spontan karena pria itu memang agak polos.

"Kyung..."

"Apa."

"Kenapa kau suka mengelap sesuatu?"

"Kesal. Karena kesal. Daripada marah-marah, lebih baik bersih-bersih."

"Tapi kau tetap terlihat marah?" godanya.

Kyungsoo refleks melempar pria itu dengan sebuah stabilo secepat laju cahaya.

"Yah!"

Setelah hampir empat jam mereka membicarakan sesuatu mengenai torsi, kerapatan, interferensi, Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya di kaki sofa yang berada di belakang seraya menghela napas panjang. Kyungsoo masih asyik tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri yang begitu hening sampai tidak menyadari bahwa rambut Jongin lebih mirip dengan jerami yang tertiup angin topan, air wajah mendadak keriput dan bibirnya dikerucutkan.

Butuh sekitar tiga menit sebelum Jongin memutuskan untuk menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari dunianya dengan cara mengerang penuh frustrasi. Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh acuh sebelum melanjutkan menjawab lima soal terakhir dari dua puluh lima.

"Kyungsoo."

"Hm."

"Aku lapar."

Kyungsoo tidak ingin diingatkan seberapa cintanya ia terhadap makanan terlepas dari rasa lapar atau pun tidak. Bagi Jongin, kali ini ia benar-benar lapar karena selama empat jam berturut-turut Kyungsoo menjelaskan sesuatu yang sulit dicerna oleh pikirannya. Ditambah, kegiatan belajar mereka hanya ditemani dengan segelas jus jeruk dan satu kotak es krim Haagen Dazs yang dibagi berdua. Kyungsoo yang suka makan dan Jongin yang selalu makan terlepas dari perawakannya yang jauh lebih kurus dari Kyungsoo.

"Martabak, yuk."

"Belajar dulu, Jongin." Kyungsoo mencoba menolak, ia tidak terlalu bernapsu makan hari ini, tapi jika itu menyangkut martabak, es krim, keju, kue, tidak ada kata tidak untuk mereka semua.

"Tapi aku lapar…. Aku tidak bisa belajar kalau lapar. Lagipula tinggal lima nomor. Aku bisa pasrahkan itu jika sepuluhnya bisa dijawab."

"Tsk. Bukan begitu caranya belajar." Kyungsoo kembali fokus pada soal-soal latihan sebelum membereskan buku dan alat-alat tulis. Jongin baru saja ingin beranjak untuk ke kamar kecil namun Kyungsoo mendahuluinya.

"Ayo."

"Ke mana?"

"Makan martabak?" katanya seraya mengerutkan kening lucu ketika menatap ke bawah, membuat matanya tampak lebih lebar seraya senyuman bersembunyi dibalik hati yang berteriak girang.

Tiba-tiba senyuman lebar merekah di bibir pria itu, tidak kalah antusias dari kepura-puraan Kyungsoo yang berniat untuk mengurangi makannya sekaligus selagi _mood_ -nya kurang baik.

Jongin buru-buru berdiri, masih menggunakan seragam sekolah yang sudah dikeluarkan dari celana dan meninggalkan semua barangnya di ruang tamu kecuali ponsel dan dompet. Selanjutnya, mereka berjalan menuju sebuah depot pinggir jalan yang menjual martabak, tempat langganan biasa.

Hening. Keduanya asik menikmati lembutnya adonan yang dilapis mengkilap oleh Wijsman dan mentega, ditambah dengan keju tebal di tengah dan susu kental manis yang meleleh di rongga mulut ketika digigit. Kyungsoo tidak tahu lagi apa yang bisa memperbaiki suasana hatinya jika bukan martabak keju.

Dan anehnya, Jongin selalu mengerti kelemahan Kyungsoo. Dan selalu mentraktirnya setiap kali pria itu mendadak berubah galak.

Pria yang lebih tinggi memasukkan martabak keempatnya ke dalam mulut. Begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo. Kemudian Jongin mengukir sebuah senyuman di balik bibir tebal yang berkilau akibat mentega yang meleleh menjadi minyak, seperti dipoles kepada bibir dengan sengaja.

Kyungsoo tidak mampu menahan senyumannya yang dua kali lebih cerah dari milik Jongin sebelum tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar di dalam kantung celana. Buru-buru ia menarik benda itu keluar sebelum memasukkannya lagi.

Baekhyun baru saja menghubunginya melalui seluruh sosial media yang dimiliki Kyungsoo. Kakaotalk, Line, WhatsApp, bahkan Instagram yang tidak pernah aktif.

Setelah menghabiskan satu kotak martabak yang dibagi dua, Jongin mengantar Kyungsoo pulang meskipun itu berarti ia harus kembali ke rumah dan mengambil motor. Pria itu sudah menolak, tapi kali ini Jongin bersikeras hingga Kyungsoo harus mengatakan 'kau sangat keras kepala'. Itu pun tidak menghentikan Jongin untuk berlarian dan kembali dengan suara knalpot yang berisik.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk berhenti dan menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang kian menjauh dari pagar rumah. Jongin menunggunya masuk dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Pukul tujuh lewat dua puluh menit. Kyungsoo menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur, menikmati kepuasan tiada tara dari kelezatan martabak yang selalu membahagiakan hidupnya. Ia juga tidak pernah menyadari apakah itu martabak atau Kim Jongin yang menawarkannya martabak. Sejengkel apapun Kyungsoo pada pria itu, Jongin selalu bisa menyembuhkan amarahnya.

Kyungsoo teringat dengan buku yang diberikan Jongin tadi siang. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya dari mana pria itu mendapatkan buku tersebut karena Jongin jarang terlihat mau membaca. Pengumuman libur yang ditempel di mading sekolah saja tidak pernah dilirik.

"Kyungsoo? Kau sudah pulang?" Itu suara Baekhyun dari luar sembari mengetuk pintunya.

"Sudah, _hyung_." jawab Kyungsoo yang berarti mengundang kakaknya masuk ke dalam kamar, hanya untuk memeriksa dan memastikan bahwa yang lebih kecil baik-baik saja.

"Buku apa itu?"

Baekhyun tidak benar-benar berniat untuk bertanya, ia hanya basa basi.

Yang ditanya baru mulai membuka lembar-lembar bagian tengah sambil bergumam, "Sepertinya buku puisi."

Baekhyun mendengarnya namun tidak berniat untuk tahu lebih jauh. Baekhyun tidak suka hal-hal yang berbau klise. Ia lebih menyukai pertempuran, senjata, apa pun yang mencekam. Ia menyukai film-film sejarah yang menceritakan kisah-kisah tua yang penuh kekejaman terutama yang terjadi di negara yang ditinggali sekarang. Menurutnya itu sangat menarik dan memacu adrenalin. Ia bahkan membayangkan jika dirinya menjadi bagian dari tentara yang harus menembak mati masyarakat awam atau melancarkan serangan bom. Jadi pria itu segera keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo. Baekhyun juga masih sedikit merasa bersalah akibat kejadian tadi siang. Kyungsoo tidak pernah benar-benar marah namun tadi siang berbeda cerita.

Kedua obsidian bulat milik Kyungsoo bertumpu pada jejeran kalimat yang bertuliskan:

 _Tatkala hidup mampu memutuskan rantai takdir. Saat cinta dikenal, kala itulah aku mendambakan akhir yang bahagia. Niscaya perpisahan harus terjadi, biarkan itu semua menjadi awal di lembayung pagi. Agar penantian menjadi singkat dan pertemuan yang lebih panjang. Aku menginginkan cinta yang menjadi jalan keluar ketika dunia menolak untuk mengabulkan doa._

Setiap kalimatnya menohok Kyungsoo hingga ke ulu hati. Jantungnya berdenyut tak karuan namun tidak ada airmata untuk ditangisi. Rasanya seperti dihujam oleh ribuan anak panah, perih dan pilu. Kyungsoo secara tidak sadar mencengkram dada kirinya, merasakan setiap detak terasa begitu nyeri dan sulit. Kyungsoo merasa dirinya bisa mati kapan pun jika ia terus seperti ini. Menangis untuk hal yang tampak kabur, terluka yang tidak pernah berdarah.

Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat menahan erangan yang hampir lolos ketika pikirannya kembali dilintasi oleh bayangan senyuman itu. Sudut bibirnya, bentuknya.

Kemudian Kyungsoo ditarik kembali ke kehidupan nyata bahwa senyum itu bukan ilusi. Senyum itu ada. Ia pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat, di satu waktu yang terasa masih sangat dekat. Tapi kapan? Yang ia tahu adalah dirinya telah menemukan seseorang dengan senyum persis seperti yang digambarkan oleh benaknya. Bahkan hingga garis di sudut bibir. Semua itu nyata. Kyungsoo tidak lagi bermimpi.

.

* * *

.

Ujian akhir sekolah telah usai, namun ini bukan sebuah pertanda bahwa anak-anak kelas menengah atas tahun terakhir akan dibebas-tugaskan dan dibiarkan tidur dengan tenang. Sebaliknya, sebelum liburan natal dan tahun baru dimulai, mereka harus belajar dan mempersiapkan ujian-ujian yang akan memborbardir mereka tanpa henti. Sebagian bersikap tidak peduli, sebagian lain biasa saja, dan sisanya panik. Jongin termasuk golongan pertama dan Kyungsoo yang terakhir. Bagaimana tidak, mereka dikelompokkan kembali hanya karena memiliki asal usul yang sama, kata orang-orang.

"Sama-sama orang Korea." katanya.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak begitu menolak Jongin lagi karena ia sudah melewati banyak sekali latihan ketika ia harus mengerjakannya seorang diri dan Jongin hanya bertindak sebagai _supplier_ alat tulis. Jangankan alat tulis, pena saja kadang meminjam.

"Hutang jodoh, mungkin." jawab Sehun pada saat Kyungsoo meringis penuh kepahitan ketika kedua kalinya ia harus dipersatukan dengan pria dengan kulit gelap eksotis itu. Kyungsoo memukulnya saat itu, sangat keras, sebelum kemudian ia mulai memikirkan setiap kalimat-kalimat bodoh yang dilontarkan oleh sahabatnya.

Dan sekarang ia curiga apakah Sehun terlibat dalam penyebab sakit kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak kenal kau sebelum ini." katanya acuh seraya menghisap _bubble_ _tea_. Namun bagi Kyungsoo, setiap kata adalah berharga. Maka ia tidak pernah benar-benar bercanda yang terlewat batas melalui kata-katanya. Jadi ia memikirkan komentar-komentar Sehun seakan pria itu dapat dipercaya.

Malam itu malam tahun baru, hari di mana Jongin akhirnya merasa kesepian dan tidak berkenan untuk maingamesama sekali. Ia telah duduk di ruang tamu selama dua jam berharap siaran TV akan menayangkan sesuatu yang menarik, film Kungfu Panda, misalnya. Namun nihil. Jam terus berdenting dan itu sudah pukul delapan malam. Suho belum kembali, jadi ia sendirian.

Jongin merasa kesepian ketika teman-temannya mengajak untuk keluar rumah dan melakukan _barbeque_. Ia menolak menggunakan alasan tidak punya uang untuk membeli bahan padahal sebenarnya ia hanya malas. Lalu ia menyesal karena telah menolak. Seharusnya ia bisa saja datang, namun benaknya berkata lain. Satu-satunya yang melintas di pikiran adalah Kyungsoo.

Jongin meraih ponselnya dari nakas dekat sofa dan buru-buru menelepon tanpa mempertimbangkan hal lain. Kemudian senyumannya sumringah ketika suara yang familiar muncul dari seberang sana.

"Halo, Kyungsoo. Kau di mana sekarang? Aku jemput, ya? Kita pergi makan."

"Eh? Sekarang? Tidak bisa, Jongin."

"Loh, kenapa? Aku yang traktir deh!"

"Bukan masalah traktir. Aku sudah diajak pergi oleh Baekhyun _hyung_."

Tidak ada jawaban lagi di detik berikutnya. Air wajah Jongin berubah drastis dan pria di ujung sana seperti bisa merasakan seberapa murungnya Jongin sekarang sebelum sebuah suara kembali terdengar. "Kau ikut aku saja kalau begitu. _Gimana_?"

"Hah? Kau bercanda?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng di tempatnya, "Tidak, tidak. Aku serius. Temannya Baekhyunhyungmengadakan acara di _rooftop_ di Kempinski. Kau datang saja ke sana ya? Tunggu aku di _lobby_."

"Y- _Yaudah_ deh." jawabnya ragu-ragu. Ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Baekhyun sebelumnya dan menurut cerita Kyungsoo, kakaknya itu sangat posesif dan galak. Jongin bahkan membayangkan secara konkrit ketika Kyungsoo membohonginya kalau Baekhyun pernah mengurung pria itu di kamar.

Mengingat cerita itu Jongin terpaksa menelan liur bulat-bulat, berharap agar ia akan pulang dengan selamat sehingga Suho setidaknya tidak akan hidup sendirian. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Jongin melesat ke tempat tujuan dan membiarkan jantungnya mencelos begitu saja ketika Kyungsoo membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang lebih mirip dengan _night club_.

"Kau _clubbing_ , Kyung?" tanya Jongin masih menggenggam lengan pria yang lebih kecil dengan erat. Maniknya menjelajahi hampir seluruh sudut bar _outdoor_ yang berada di lantai tujuh belas itu. Di sisi lain, Kyungsoo menepis tangan Jongin dengan cepat lalu berdecak lidah, tidak tahan melihat ekspresi wajah Jongin yang terlihat dua kali lebih polos dari biasanya.

"Tsk. Suda kubilang ini pestanya teman Baek _hyung_!"

"Kenapa seperti _night club_?"

"Mana aku tahu?"

Kyungsoo membalas dengan mata sama bulatnya seraya alis bertautan satu sama lain. Jongin berhenti mengerutkan keningnya dan mencoba untuk berbaur, masih menarik baju Kyungsoo dari belakang. "Berhenti menarik kaosku, Jongin."

Yang diperingatkan hanya mengerucutkan bibir, mengambil satu gelas cairan putih yang ia pikir adalah air tawar. Wajahnya berubah kecut begitu cairan itu mengalir menyentuh lidahnya dan turun melalui tenggorokan, nyaris memuntahkannya kembali. Kyungsoo mendadak tampak khawatir sambil menepuk pundak Jongin, menanyakannya berkali-kali, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jongin hanya mengangguk. "Aku tidak tahu kalau rasanya sepahit ini. Tapi enak juga sih kalau diminum pelan-pelan."

Kyungsoo hanya memberikannya tatapan datar berharap ia tidak pernah peduli sebelum seseorang yang berperawakan lebih tinggi sedikit dari Jongin datang menghampiri mereka.

" _Guys_. Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu."

" _We should introduce some rules to them_." sahut yang lainnya.

"Jangan gila, Kris. Dia adikku. Dan itu temannya."

Jongin hanya ikut menyeringai karena pesta itu sangat keren. Kolam renang, _rooftop_ , botol-botol Whiskey dan Vodka yang berjejer.

" _Cheers with me_ , _dude_." Pria berambut pirang itu mengangkat gelasnya, mengundang Jongin ke dalam segelas _one shot_ yang disanggupi oleh pria itu walaupun wajahnya agak terlihat sedikit tersiksa. Kyungsoo mencubit kecil perutnya, "Jangan minum terlalu banyak. Kau pulang sendiri nanti." mengingatkan.

Seperti sebuah lubang harimau, tidak akan ada yang lolos dari tempat itu dalam keadaan selamat, alias sadar. Selalu adaalgojoyang memeriahkan pesta sekaligus memaksa orang-orang untuk meneguk habis botol demi botol yang disediakan.

Pesta itu adalah milik Tao, teman Baekhyun yang memiliki kekayaan berlebih untuk mengundang orang-orang. Ia memperhatikan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang begitu polos, di mana Jongin tengah dipaksa untuk menelan setengah botol Jack Daniel's yang mereka bilang adalah air madu.

"Dasar orang-orang sinting." batin Kyungsoo yang juga ditarik oleh beberapa dari mereka untuk mencoba _scotch_ _whiskey_ buatan Johnnie Walker seraya pandangannya masih memperhatikan Jongin, was-was jika pria itu tidak sadarkan diri.

Suara dentuman musik yang liar menghipnotis siapa pun yang berada di sana. Liukan tubuh, asap rokok, tawa riuh, bercampur menjadi satu. Ada lagi yang berseru sangat keras sebelum menghabiskan botol keduanya dari Absolute Vodka, persis seperti seseorang yang membuang air bekas pakai ke dalam parit, seperti itulah cara mereka minum. Meneguk habis tanpa ampun hingga beberapa korban sudah tergeletak di atas sofa. Sebagian dari mereka malah berniat untuk mendorong yang sudah mabuk ke dalam kolam renang. Kyungsoo yang masih sadar, segera menghampiri Jongin yang sedang diserang di sisi lain sofa tidak jauh dari sana.

Mereka yang berniat mengundang Jongin untuk terus meneguk habis Whiskey-nya kemudian mengurungkan niat begitu menyadari figur Kyungsoo mendekat. Kepalanya memang terasa sedikit pusing, namun untuk berjalan Kyungsoo masih sanggup. Ia tidak menyadari jika dirinya termasuk peminum yang kuat.

"Jongin. Kau masih sadar?" Kyungsoo menepuk lengan pria itu seraya menatap kelopak mata Jongin yang terasa berat, mulutnya menguarkan bau alkohol begitu kuat hingga Kyungsoo mampu menciumnya dalam jarak mereka. Rambutnya acak-acakan tidak karuan, Jongin tiba-tiba melingkarkan satu lengannya ke sekitar lengan Kyungsoo yang menariknya begitu kuat sampai-sampai pria yang lebih kecil terhuyung mendekat, bertanya-tanya dari mana asal tenaga itu saat seorang pria tengah mabuk berat.

Jongin hanya menarik sudut bibir ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman, kemudian mengerling nakal yang membuat jantung Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak karena mata yang berkhianat menolak untuk berpaling.

"Jongiiiiin. Banguuuun!"

Yang dipanggil malah menguburkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyungsoo, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma bedak bayi seakan itu adalah zat adiktif baru yang memanjakan paru-paru. Tiba-tiba ia bergumam, "Aku mau tidur."

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menolak. Jongin memang menyebalkan karena ia tidak pernah membantu dalam membuat tugas. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak pernah bisa mengabaikan Kim Jongin dan rayuannya. Karena tidak bisa dipungkiri, Kyungsoo selalu merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup aneh di dalam sana setiap kali ia melihat pria itu tersenyum, ketika ia memelas, ketika ia berseru saat memenangkan pertandingan Mobile Legend apalagi mengerucutkan bibir. Hanya saja ia bisa menyembunyikan itu semua dengan rapi tanpa dicurigai oleh siapa pun.

Malam semakin larut, dan pesta terus berlanjut. Bahkan suara ledakan kembang api tidak lagi bisa mengusik Jongin yang bernapas tenang di tulang selangka milik Kyungsoo yang menonjol. Pria itu kesulitan untuk membangunkan Jongin untuk berdiri karena dirinya yang memiliki bobot tubuh lebih kecil. Ketika menolehkan pandangan, hidungnya menabrak surai Jongin yang bau asap rokok, Vape, bahkan Shisha, namun masih terasa selembut itu. Selanjutnya Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya agar pemuda yang satu lagi bisa mendengar jelas, "Jongin, kau bisa bangun sebentar? Kita akan ke kamar."

Jongin mengerutkan hidungnya dan mendongak, menatap Kyungsoo diantar kedua manik yang ditutup oleh pelupuk dengan senyuman menggemaskan yang masih sama. Kyungsoo menepuk kedua pipi Jongin seraya mengatakan, "Bagus, ayo bangun."

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apakah terlahir untuk menjadi adik seorang Byun Baekhyun adalah sebuah keberuntungan atau kesialan, namun Baekhyun yang membuatnya marah akhir-akhir telah memberikan kartu kamar hotel di lantai 16, berjaga-jaga jika adiknya tidak sanggup menghadapi kebrutalan orang dewasa. Ia sendiri tidak yakin kalau ia masih mengenali Kyungsoo selepas acara ini berakhir, Kyungsoo tidak mengkhawatirkannya. Alih-alih, Kyungsoo merasa cemas dengan keadaan pria yang berada di dalam rangkulannya, takut Jongin tiba-tiba muntah atau sakit perut.

Mereka sampai di sebuah kamar berdesain minimalis yang sederhana, tidak banyak perabotan ataupun pajangan klasik. Yang terlihat sejauh pandangan mata hanyalah ranjang berukuran besar dan gorden yang menutup kaca jendela balkon. Kyungsoo segera menghempaskan tubuh pria itu ke atas ranjang.

"Kyung…, Kyungsoo." lenguhnya di tengah ambang kesadaran. Pria itu mencari keberadaan telapak tangan milik yang satunya lagi untuk memastikan bahwa Kyungsoo ada di sana.

Pria yang lebih kecil juga telah ikut menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Jongin sebelum kemudian menoleh, memeriksa apakah Jongin masih menyadarkan diri. Jongin tidak memberikan tanda-tanda apapun kecuali kausnya yang basah karena ketumpahan minuman alkohol. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggeleng dan bangun lagi mau tidak mau untuk melepas pakaian itu dari tubuhnya.

Ketika Kyungsoo berada di jarak yang sangat dekat setelah kaus berhasil dilepas dan dilempar ke lantai, Jongin tiba-tiba mendekap tubuhnya kembali ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Kyung. Jangan pergi." racaunya tidak jelas, Kyungsoo membiarkan dirinya untuk didekap oleh pria itu dari sisa tenaganya.

Dengan kepala yang juga mulai berat, Kyungsoo berusaha sadar penuh untuk memperhatikan fitur wajah yang sudah sering ia lihat, namun tidak pernah diperhatikan dalam jarak seintim ini. Jongin memiliki tulang pipi yang tinggi, kening yang lebar dengan alis tebal yang menambah kesan menawan pada dirinya. Pria itu tidak memiliki pipi segempal Kyungsoo, malah kebalikannya, tirus dan rahangnya yang lancip. Kyungsoo memperhatikan bibir Jongin yang merah merekah, rasanya ingin melupakan segala sesuatu yang sedang diproses benaknya dan mengecap rasa bibir itu.

Kyungsoo pikir ia telah kehilangan akal sehat jadi ia melakukan apa yang hatinya perintahkan. Hatinya adalah pengkhianat paling besar, ia bahkan tidak tahu lagi sudah berapa lama ia menginginkan ini. Kontras dengan janji yang ia ikrarkan untuk diri sendiri, Kyungsoo tersesat di antara dua jalan yang masing-masing memberikan efek yang sama. Di jalan pertama, ia akan menemukan Jongin untuk menggenggam tangannya dan bersama-sama menghadapi dunia yang menolak cinta dua insan yang bertajuk tabu. Di jalan kedua, Kyungsoo akan menemukan Jongin juga, namun ia harus membiarkan perasaan itu mengendap selamanya di dalam sana, berpura-pura, menjalankan skenario yang telah disusun olehnya.

Ia benar-benar kehilangan keahlian dalam menganalisis dan mengambil keputusan ketika Jongin mendadak menginvasi udara yang berputar di antara mereka dengan napas berat serta aroma madu bercampur alkohol. Pria itu menyesap bibir tebal miliki Kyungsoo dan merekam rasa manis di bawah alam sadar.

Ciuman itu menjadi semakin intim ketika Jongin meloloskan lenguhan dan Kyungsoo bergeser lebih dekat, satu telapaknya bertumpu di atas dada Jongin meminta akses lebih tatkala panas tubuh saling beradu. Jongin menarik pinggang ramping milik Kyungsoo untuk menguncinya rapat-rapat, melenyapkan jarak seakan mereka akan terpisahkan lagi untuk yang _kedua_ kalinya.

Kemudian perasaan itu datang. Kyungsoo merasa hatinya kembali berkecamuk. Perasaan Jongin bergejolak hebat walaupun pikirannya tidak lagi aktif untuk menerjemahkan semua yang terjadi pada organ tubuh. Ciuman yang mereka bagi bukan lagi mewakilkan hasrat maupun napsu, ciuman itu menggambarkan gusar, sesak, rasa takut kehilangan yang teramat dalam yang terus menyayat luka yang belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Luka yang tidak tahu dari mana datangnya. Luka tanpa status yang sungguh menyakitkan.

Mereka berhenti ketika kekalutan kian mendesak hingga ke paru-paru. Kyungsoo mengecap rasa asin yang menyentuh ujung lidahnya sebelum ditarik mundur dan menyadari bahwa ia lagi-lagi menangis setiap kali menemukan kepingan teka-teki berserakan di lantai yang entah sudah berapa kali ia coba rekatkan. Di akhir hari, semua akan tetap sama. Dan ini sudah menginjak tahun ketiga. Kyungsoo hampir putus asa untuk menyusun setiap potong yang seperti berkorelasi satu sama lain namun masih tetap salah. Ia terisak, Jongin tertidur agar gejolak itu dapat berhenti mengusiknya.

Ketika Kyungsoo menarik wajahnya dari sana, ia berusaha untuk berhenti terisak walaupun Jongin tidak akan terbangun karena itu. Mengusap jejak airmata yang menodai pipi, pandangan Kyungsoo tidak sengaja menemukan tanda lahir di dada sebelah kiri Jongin, bukan warna biru ataupun warna kecoklatan seperti kelainan pigmentasi kulit, namun lebih mirip sebuah goresan yang membekas akibat luka jahit sepanjang tiga sentimeter.

Kemudian kepalanya memberat, seluruh dunia seakan berputar sangat cepat Kyungsoo tertinggal di belakang. Hatinya mengerti betul bagaimana perih dan perihal itu menggerogoti batinnya lagi dan lagi. Ia terbaring di samping Jongin, pasrah jika perasaan itu harus membunuhnya sekarang juga.

Rasa itu bukan rasa sakit biasa. Seribu kata pun tak ayal melukiskan rasa sakit itu.

Jika apa yang terjadi dalam batin telah banyak membunuhnya, mengapa rasa itu tak kunjung hilang? Ia ingin menemukan cara untuk menyingkirkan perasaan itu. Ia ingin menyerah. Setiap tanggal dua belas adalah mimpi buruk yang mencekiknya dan sekarang semua bertambah rumit.

Mimpi, ciuman itu, rayuan Jongin. Semuanya membuat dirinya menderita. Ia sungguh sakit kepala.

Kyungsoo merasakan napasnya tiba-tiba berhenti sekitar tiga puluh detik.

Tiba-tiba ia terbatuk seraya memijat pelipis kuat-kuat. Apa yang ia pikirkan tadi? Kyungsoo sekali lagi mencoba mengulang apa yang terlintas di benaknya.

Mimpi, ciuman itu, rayuan Jongin.

Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo seketika menangis sangat keras namun diredam dengan bantal. Pria itu menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Kepalanya seakan pecah. Ia telah menemukan potongan-potongan lain untuk melengkapi setiap teka-teki tiga tahun belakangan. Ia telah menyelami kesedihan lama yang hidup bahagia dalam pelukan puisi-puisi. Ia menyelami wajah kelam yang menengadah ke langit lapang ketika Kyungsoo bertanya mengenai cinta.

Semua yang terjadi perihal diciptakan sebagai batas. Membelah sesuatu dari sesuatu yang lain. Hari ini membatasi besok dan kemarin. Kehidupan ini membatasi dimensi waktu lampau dan masa depan. Kyungsoo telah menyadari bahwa ia telah pulang di mana sebelumnya tidak pernah ada rumah. Yang ada hanya mimpi buruk yang sekali waktu terburu-buru membangunkan dan meminta ia pergi. Membelahnya. Mengubah ingatannya menjadi deretan hukuman. Takdir selalu meletakkan jiwanya diantara keinginan dan keengganan kembali, di antara kisah yang tidak mungkin selesai.

Kemudian ia melihat jalanan di malam hari, bentangan langit, buku-buku, cerahnya sebuah senyuman, lalu dihapus oleh sebuah gores yang meninggalkan luka dalam. Seharusnya ia tidak lagi menangis. Tidak ada lagi masa lalu ketika ia terbangun menemukan hari yang ingin dihapus menunggu di dekat pintu. Di tempat jauh sekalipun, tidak ada lagi masa lalu. Walaupun jarak antara kenangan dan masa depan adalah kalut di dada yang berusaha tidak meluap di mata. Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengerti bahwa penantian telah berakhir. Yang tersisa hanyalah pertemuan-pertemuan yang membahagiakan. Ia tidak ingin lagi hidup penuh kesedihan. Karena sebagai manusia, keinginannya tidak serakah. Hanya Jongin, Kyungsoo berjanji ia tidak akan meminta lebih.

 _Cukup Kinan_.

Malam hampir habis, Kyungsoo tidak tertidur sedikit pun. Ia memilih untuk menatap Jongin sepanjang waktu jikalau itu harus ia lakukan hingga rambutnya beruban dan tubuhnya telah berubah ringkih.

Sebelum pagi menjelang, ia menyempatkan diri untuk menelepon Sehun.

"Sehun!" pekiknya di ujung jalan.

Yang terdengar hanya deru nafas, sekaligus dehaman yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dalam kata-kata.

"Aku rasa aku menemukan pria di mimpiku."

" _Yeah_ , kurasa kau memang wanita gila di kehidupanmu sebelumnya." balas Sehun dan suara lain yang muncul adalah sambungan telepon terputus di akhir kalimat.

.

* * *

.

Sore di hari Jumat selalu terasa aneh. Sepi dan terlalu tenang. Dan karena terlalu tenang, sampai-sampai Kyungsoo merasa waktu berhenti bergerak. Daun-daun pohon pinus yang berjajar di sekitar kompleks perumahan tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Tidak ada suara gesekan dedaunan maupun kicauan burung-burung gereja yang melintas di antara pepohonan di atas awan. Udara seperti terhisap alat _vaccum_ raksasa dan dunia ini menjadi hampa udara.

Meski nuansanya yang kurang menyenangkan, namun hari Jumat selalu memberikan pemandangan yang indah dan memukau. Langit di hari Jumat selalu tampak cerah dan berwarna biru. Gumpalan awan putih dibentuk padat berisi serta ukurannya terlihat pas. Digantung pada posisi masing-masing yang disediakan di langit sana. Ada yang berdekatan, ada yang berjauhan. Dari sekian banyak gumpalan awan itu, tatapannya jatuh kepada segumpal awan berukuran kecil yang bentuknya agak berbeda dari yang lain, terletak di sudut langit yang paling sepi, jauh dari gerombolan yang lainnya. Ia berada di ujung paling selatan pada lanskap langit.

Semakin ia memperhatikannya, Kyungsoo melakukan manifestasi kecil dalam benaknya sendiri dengan mengatakan betapa bebasnya jiwa awan tersebut jika ia adalah sebuah wujud manusia. Tidak ada yang membelenggu, tanpa ada rasa putus asa dan penderitaan. Karena setiap kali keburukan-keburukan itu muncul, maka ia akan dengan mudahnya melepaskan semua itu ke bumi. Sesaat, narasi yang ia buat berhasil membuat Kyungsoo merasa iri terlebih ketika ia membandingkan bahwa mereka adalah dua makhluk yang berbeda, makhluk langit dan makhluk bumi.

Rasanya sungguh tidak adil untuk berpikiran demikian, namun setelah apa yang terjadi pada pria itu, pada jiwa yang selalu sama, menunggu giliran untuk hidup dan mati dari tubuh yang berbeda, setidaknya pantas bagi Kyungsoo untuk membandingkan dua kehidupan yang bertolak belakang. Karena layaknya manusia biasa, kita semua mendambakan kehidupan yang berjalan sesuai dengan cara yang diinginkan masing-masing orang.

Hari itu adalah dua hari paska perayaan tahun baru di Jakarta. Sebelum lusa, Kyungsoo menikmati hari-hari tenang di mana tidak ada tugas dan ricuh anak-anak kelas yang menyerang notifikasi ponsel karena masing-masing sibuk liburan. Pagi ini Baekhyun mengajaknya pergi mengunjungi kota Bandung namun Kyungsoo menolak tanpa berpikir dua kali. Katanya ia butuh tidur, banyak tidur. Baekhyun juga tidak lagi memaksa hingga Kyungsoo harus membentaknya secara tidak sengaja. Lagipula, Kyungsoo juga ada janji dengan seseorang di sekolah.

" _Hyung_ , aku mau pergi."

Baekhyun yang baru pulang buru-buru mengenakan sepatunya lagi dan berangsur berdiri di muka pintu. "Ke mana?"

"Sekolah."

"Oke, aku antar."

"Tidak, _hyung_."

"Bukankah kau masih libur?"

"Iya, tapi kami harus latihan drama untuk ujian praktek."

Baekhyun dengan mudah membiarkan Kyungsoo berangkat adalah sesuatu yang patut dicurigai sekalipun itu ke sekolah. Ia berniat untuk menyusulnya, namun mengurungkan niat. Ketika ia sudah meraih kunci mobil, langkah berhenti lagi. Baekhyun dilanda bimbang apakah ia harus pergi atau tidak.

Kyungsoo di sisi lain mengandalkan transportasi umum atauonlineyang belum pernah mengecewakannya. Ia berjalan sekitar dua ratus meter dari halte busway menuju pagar sekolah yang tampak sepi, namun tetap terbuka. Satpam sekolah yang menyadari kedatangannya hanya memperhatikan wajah datar Kyungsoo tanpa berniat menyapa.

Selama perjalanan, Kyungsoo memikirkan keputusan yang dibuatnya tempo hari.

 **Kyungsoo** : Temui aku di sekolah hari Jumat.

 **KJI** : Ngapain? Kangen ya?

 **Kyungsoo** : G.

 **KJI** : Galak.

Kyungsoo tidak lagi membalasnya. Malah gugup sekaligus gelisah jika usahanya sia-sia. Jika semua tidak pernah terjadi seperti yang ia harapkan. Kyungsoo takut untuk menderita berulang kali yang di mana rasa sakit itu tidak kian membunuhnya, yang di mana ia tahu penyebab dari semua masalah yang menimpa dirinya. Apakah ia istimewa? Baik jawaban iya maupun tidak, jika kali ini tidak berhasil, jika usahanya kembali gagal, Kyungsoo bersumpah kalau ia akan menyerah. Ia tidak akan lagi berjuang seorang diri walau hati berkata sebaliknya. Kyungsoo rela untuk dibunuh secara perlahan oleh cinta yang tidak pernah ia miliki.

 **KJI** : Hari ini jadi, kan?

 **Kyungsoo** : Mhm.

 **KJI** : Galak banget dari kemarin.

Jadi di sinilah mereka. Di lapangan sekolah yang tidak seluas Batavia tempo dulu, ditemani dengan sore hari yang menjelang malam.

Kyungsoo memantapkan hatinya sebelum menemui Jongin di tengah lapangan, yang berdiri di sana hanya menatap Kyungsoo bingung. "Kenapa di sini? Kita mau melakukan apa?"

Yang ditanya masih menunduk, sesekali mengarahkan pandangan ke arah utara sebelum menarik napas panjang dan menatap pria yang lebih tinggi tepat di matanya.

"Kau punya tanda lahir?"

Jongin mengernyit, ia ingin menggoda Kyungsoo namun mengurungkan niat ketika pria di hadapannya tidak terlihat ingin bercanda sama sekali. Selanjutnya Jongin mengangguk.

"Di mana?"

Dengan polos, Jongin menyentuh dada kirinya seraya masih menatap Kyungsoo bingung.

"Apakah terasa sakit?"

Jongin mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat sebentar, pandangannya jauh ke atas langit mencoba menggali memorinya. "Iya, tapi tidak sering. Sebulan sekali, itu pun hanya nyeri. Suho _hyung_ bilang jantungku lemah? Aku juga tidak mengerti."

Kalimat polos Jongin berhasil membuat Kyungsoo ingin menyeka air mata sekaligus tertawa, yang hanya mengundang ribuan pertanyaan lain di balik kepala pria tinggi itu. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Apakah kau ingat di hari apa ketika rasa sakit itu datang? Tanggalnya?

Jongin menjatuhkan rahangnya seraya membulatkan bola mata, "Kyungsoo, rumus fisika untuk ujian saja aku lupa, kau malah suruh aku mengingat kapan jantungku nyeri? Kau sakit?" Tangan satunya lagi ditempelkan pada kening Kyungsoo yang tertutup rambut poni, pria itu menengadah untuk menemui manik Jongin setelah berkedip beberapa kali untuk menahan bulir air yang semakin menumpuk.

Jongin pikir Kyungsoo sedang bertingkah imut karena obsidian bak anak anjing itu tampak merayu, yang sebenarnya menyeramkan bagi Jongin karena Kyungsoo tidak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya melakukan itu. Ia selalu menjadi yang paling galak dan sangar. Kyungsoo selalu menjadi yang paling kuat dan keras kepala, Jongin tahu itu sejak mereka bertemu di bangku sekolah dasar.

"Sepertinya pertengahan bulan? Tanggal belasan, kadang 13, kadang 12, kadang 15. Tidak jauh-jauh dari sana." jawabnya terburu-buru. Kedua ujung bibir berbentuk hati tertarik ke atas mengukir senyum. Kini, Kyungsoo meletakkan satu telapaknya menimpa tangan Jongin yang di luar kesadaran masih memegang tanda lahirnya dari balik baju.

Jongin tampak bingung dengan yang dilakukan Kyungsoo secara tiba-tiba, namun bukan berarti ia menolak. Ia malah membeku di posisinya dan menatap fitur wajah itu lekat-lekat. Kyungsoo juga tidak bergerak, ia tengah berharap kalau Jongin mampu mengingatnya melalui sisa kenangan yang dimiliki oleh benak payah kekasihnya di kehidupan sekarang. Ia sungguh berharap perasaan milik Jongin setidaknya muncul bagai isyarat yang mengungkapkan bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi di antara mereka. Bahwa mereka pernah mencintai satu sama lain di waktu dan tempat yang buruk, lalu kemudian berjanji untuk menemui satu sama lain lagi ketika kehidupan sudah lebih baik.

Kyungsoo salah menuliskan harapan waktu itu. Ia hanya mengatakan bahwa ia ingin melihat Jongin hidup dengan baik, orangtua yang baik, dan pekerjaan yang tidak membuatnya harus berkorban nyawa. Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia ingin dipersatukan dengan Kinan yang kelak dilahirkan kembali sebagai manusia dengan apa pun latar belakangnya. Sehingga itu salah bagi Kyungsoo untuk mengharapkan akhir yang bahagia.

Ada kali di mana kesedihan mendominasi seluruh jiwa, seseorang lupa mengatakan apa yang benar-benar ia inginkan. Mereka hanya meminta yang paling kecil karena takut yang besar tidak akan dikabulkan. Di hari lain, si pembuat harapan jugalah yang akan marah ketika dunia berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Jantungku sakit, Kyung." katanya lirih, Kyungsoo membelalakkan kelopak matanya dua kali lebih besar dari yang sudah ada.

Jongin mulai merasakan disposisi batin yang selanjutnya membuat pikirannya berputar dan hati berkecamuk, gelenyar kepakan sayap kupu-kupu memenuhi seisi perut ketika yang ia rasakan bukanlah jatuh cinta, namun rasa pilu yang mendalam, yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, seterusnya menarik alam sadarnya ke suatu tempat yang buram dan gelap.

"Kyung…." Ia memanggil sekali lagi, masih tidak tahu apa pun tentang apa yang terjadi namun air mata melesak keluar dari sudut pelupuk. "Aku kenapa?"

"Jongin, kau ingat buku yang kau berikan waktu itu? Penantian yang singkat untuk pertemuan yang panjang…. Kau pernah menginginkan cinta yang menjadi jalan keluar ketika dunia menolak untuk mendengar harapan…."

Kyungsoo masih melanjutkan kalimat demi kalimat secara perlahan. Jongin merasa kepalanya berat. Kata-kata tidak jelas, ia terbata, kesulitan untuk menyusun bagian-bagian yang hancur seperti keping domino. "Kertas…. Kertas itu…. Di mana?"

 _Kertas yang ia tulis di dalam kamar dan ditinggal sebelum berjalan menuju alun-alun tempat pengeksekusian dirinya._

Air mata Kyungsoo sudah tidak terbendung, Jongin merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat hingga ia jatuh bertekuk lutut masih mencengkeram dada kirinya yang seperti ditusuk oleh pedang paling tajam milik seseorang. Jongin memejamkan mata memohon agar ribuan spektrum cahaya dengan potongan kecil setiap kejadian yang pernah dialaminya berhenti berputar, menariknya, menjungkirbalikkan seisi pikiran. Dirinya seperti ditarik mundur secepat kilat melewati batas ruang dan waktu. Perjalanan panjang melewati berbagai dimensi seolah ingin menghapusnya. Mereka yang tidak bisa mengeja sebuah nama dengan benar, Jongin harus menggunakan nama-nama yang tidak dikenal, berganti-ganti, kemudian berakhir pada sebuah tempat persembunyian. Hidupnya bagai penyamaran yang takut terungkap. Di luar ingatan, tidak ada yang nyata.

Ia terus mengerang nama Kyungsoo karena hanya itu yang diingat olehnya. Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo.

Setelah kertas, kemudian darah. Tubuhnya berlumuran darah. Lalu gelap. Suara rumput di malam hari. Suara ricuh, tembakan. Hal selanjutnya yang ia ingat adalah tekstur bibir yang menempel pada miliknya, begitu manis namun menyakitkan.

Kyungsoo menangkup kedua pipi Jongin dan menciumnya penuh ketulusan. Kyungsoo memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil berharap mengembalikan semua yang telah terlupakan. Karena ia ingin memori itu datang sekali lagi, kembali ke dalam pikirannya, tatkala bukan untuk menyesali dan berserapah tentang takdir, namun untuk mengabarkan bahwa mereka telah pulang. Dunia telah mendengarkan doa-doa manusia yang putus asa. Agar Jongin bisa mencintainya dengan nama yang sama, di setiap bunyi yang bergetar seperti ledakan mesiu pengantar tidur para penguasa. Atau jika malam terlalu dalam menyepikannya atau jarak terlalu jauh menepikan Jongin, Kyungsoo ingin membisikkan namanya sebagai permintaan untuk terakhir kali.

Rindu tidak pernah mengenal waktu rehat. Bagai musim yang tidak pernah berhenti bergulir, bagai satu negri sedang berjuang menebus jiwa dari tangan-tangan orang asing. Jongin memikirkannya, seketika angkasa perlahan menjadi tenang dan bintang-bintang lebih banyak dari biasanya. Semesta seolah tercipta sedetik yang lalu, Jongin baru saja bangun dari tidur pulasnya. Yang ia dengarkan hanyalah keheningan yang jatuh dan pecah.

Ciuman itu usai dengan deru airmata yang melesak keluar tanpa suara, tidak ada isakan, hanya denyut nadi yang hampir berhenti. Malam semakin gelap, Jongin berdiri diikuti dengan Kyungsoo.

Semilir angin, suara rumput teki, bunyi sirine berisik, hingga jangkrik pengganggu yang menjadi saksi ke mana cinta itu berlabuh. Mereka menyatukan detak jantung dalam sebuah pelukan barangkali hati sempat terbelah dua dan tidak bisa hidup satu sama lain.

"Maafkan aku. Maaf."

Kesunyian panjang selepas ciuman ringkas, hanya itu yang lolos dari bibir Jongin. Menahan isakan, namun sesungguhnya begitu sesak. Tidak ingin percaya, namun cintanya tidak membutuhkan jarak lagi.

Kyungsoo tidak mampu berkata apa-apa, setelah terpisah oleh lamanya waktu, ia tidak membutuhkan apapun untuk mengulang salam sapa yang tidak pernah terjadi.

Dari balik pintu gerbang lapangan luas itu, sepasang manik memandang kedua insan yang memancarkan hangat penuh cinta di sana. Bukan dengan tatapan kedengkian, melainkan senyum rela karena ia tahu adiknya telah berhasil menemukan kebahagiaan miliknya yang lama hilang.

Malam itu tidak ada yang sanggup ia lakukan selain membuka jendela dan menatap kekosongan hingga langit menutup matanya yang tenang dan lapang. Membayangkan dirinya yang tidur di pelupuk. Ia tidak ingin tertelan mimpi barangkali besok tidak ada kepastian siapa lagi yang akan datang mengetuk pintu untuk memisahkan mereka berdua. Ia tidak ingin bangun, kalau begitu.

 _Kau ingat pertama kali kita berjumpa?_

 _Kota itu tidak begitu bersahabat dan kita hanyalah dua manusia yang dipertemukan dalam konspirasi alam semesta. Di sanalah kau berada, dengan sorot lembut yang meluluhlantakkan benteng yang sudah kubangun dalam kesia-siaan. Jantungku berlari tak tentu arah, senyummu pencuri kewarasan. Caramu menatap dunia membuatku tertegun seribu bahasa, betapa menatapmu membuatku cemburu pada angin yang mampu merangkulmu sewaktu-waktu. Di matamu aku tersesat dan berharap terus tersesat._

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

.

 **Trivia**

Kinan Arya Imas / Kai = Kim Jongin

Oshiro Hiina = Do Kyungsoo

Yamada Akio = Byun Baekhyun

Komandan Sugih = Kim Junmyeon

.

* * *

.

 **Chingchongs:**

HOLAAAAAAAA~ /muncul dari dalam goa/

Yes, we're finally back with a new story. Sebetulnya ini adalah one shot yang didedikasikan untuk event KFF2K18 yang sudah berlangsung Januari kemarin (yang ketinggalan jangan sedih, karena taun depan pasti ada lagi!). Aku memutuskan untuk repost di akun ini dan membaginya jadi dua bagian; past life present life.

Personally ingin minta maaf karena sudah sangat jarang mengunggah FF di sini, tapi gak berarti kami udah berhenti nulis. Banyak cerita yang belum terselesaikan karena satu dan lain hal huhu so sorry guys! TT But we promise we'll be back with another (hopefully) exciting stories!~

Thanks for reading this!

Saranghaja,

 _exoblackpepper_


End file.
